


United

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [12]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Martian Physiology, Sweetness, Terror, everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Shayera is back. The WatchTower is in order. The Justice League is better, stronger, and more powerful than ever. But of course, so is the mystery around Cadmus and its leader, Amanda Waller. Can the Justice League take down this enemy? Or will they be taken down themselves? Is Divinero hero enough to stand with them?





	1. Chapter One: New Year, New Team

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may seem a little... Rushed or weird. I'm sorry. It's late and I needed to get the ball rolling on this installment of the series. Hopefully things will go better from here.

Chapter One: New Year, New Team

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Crashing into a car was something I had hoped to avoid. “Seriously! It's New Year's Eve and you're breaking into a liquor store?! Couldn't you at least be more creative?” I asked, getting to my feet. I felt an electric shock and winced.

“Come on, Divinero. Surely you don't expect me to be sober for the New Year.” LiveWire cackled. (Crackled, more like. Her powers were becoming more powerful. We'd need to watch her.)

“Actually, I was hoping for a quiet New Year's Eve. But someone decided to crash.” I telekinetically gripped her, sending her flying. “Speaking of crashing. Shouldn't you be in Metropolis? Last I checked, I'm not Superman.”

“Do not talk to me about Big Blue.” I could feel another shock. “Besides, I'm not here alone. I brought a posse.” I frowned, feeling disoriented when another blast hit me. One of fire. Then another shock.

“Divinero, remember me?” Volcana asked. I swore.

“I remember you being in prison. At Metropolis.” I tried to take control of her. No avail.

“Hey! Mind if I join the party?” I heard a familiar voice yell. I smiled.

“Sure thing, Shayera. I could always use a hand!” I heard a shriek as Volcana was taken for a whirl. Oh, I did enjoy having Shayera back.

“Come on, LiveWire, let's dance.” I smirked, breaking a fire hydrant and using the water to shock her. Police sirens.

“Divinero! Time to go. I think they're all partied out.” Shayera swooped beside me.

“Good call.” I flew up, hearing her wings beat beside me. “Good to have you back, Shay.” I told her.

“Yeah. It's good to be back. I forgot how much I enjoyed the adrenaline of a good battle, the rush. And of course, saving your ass.” I snorted.

“My ass was fine.”

“Clearly. You had that situation completely under control.” She snickered. I sighed.

“I don't know why Superman's villains were in _my_ city. Is he okay?” I asked. I could feel her mind whirring, thinking.

“He seemed fine. Messing with the WatchTower, setting it up for that party Wally insisted on.” She answered. I nodded.

“Guess that got bored with Clark not showing up then. That would explain why they came to my city. Don't know why they wouldn't have went to Gotham though. It's closer.”

“Would _you_ go to Gotham if _you_ were a criminal?” Shayera asked. I laughed.

“Point taken. Bruce is scary enough as a 'friend', but as Batman? Hell no.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The party was in full swing at the WatchTower. Our staff members, heroes, monitors, all having a blast, or seeming too anyway. “So are there any potstickers left?” I asked Barbara.

“Sorry... I think Kara and Alex ate them all...”

“Alex...?”

“Danvers. She's part of the new science unit. And the SWAT team.”

“We have a SWAT team now?”

“Kinda... Yeah...” Barbara chuckled. “You didn't know?”

“No. My dear Martian has been keeping me out of the loop.” I snorted. I felt her pull me close, hugging me.

“It's okay. I understand. Bruce keeps me out of the loop all the time. And I'm one of his favorites.” I could feel a familiar presence.

“I don't have favorites, Batgirl. I just know what each of your strengths and weaknesses are. Yours just happens to be in planning and research gathering.” I heard Batman telling her. She scoffed.

“I'm sure. And none of us can drive the Batmobile because...?”

“Because most of you have motorbikes, and you have Supergirl to fly you places.” Batman responded. I snorted and walked off, letting them talk it out together.

“You alright?” I heard another familiar voice. I grinned, wrapping my arms around him.

“I'm fine. Babs and Bruce are hashing it out about the Batmobile again.” I told J'onn, feeling relieved when he kissed the top of my head.

“We can leave soon. The ball in New York is going to drop soon, and then we can leave.”

“Who's on clean up?”

“Those with super speed.” I smirked.

“So basically the ones who really wanted this party?”

“Yes.” I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“So... How's Shayera fairing? It's her first big event at the WatchTower... The new WatchTower, she doing okay?”

“She appears to have made some friends. Wally is keeping her company, introducing her. Batman, Diana, and Vixen are keeping their distance.”

“Of course they are.” I sighed. “Maybe by the end of the year, she'll be just like one of us again.”

“Maybe.” I felt him staring. “Are you burned?”

“Volcana and LiveWire teamed up... Shayera saved my ass... It was nice... Fighting together again.” I gave a smile. “But I'm fine. The doctor said I'd even heal almost completely if we used that aloe lotion.”

“And we will. As soon as we leave.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, Dear. Also, when were you going to tell me about our new SWAT team?”

“Soon. Only a few know so far... Thankfully, the members seem to be hitting it off with our rag-tag heroes.” I snorted.

“Yeah, I heard that they've been raiding the food with Supergirl.”

“It's a party.”

“There's normal humans here too, not just those with super appetites.” I pouted. He kissed my cheek.

“Lynn will have a lunch tomorrow. You know she always does around this time of year.” I nodded.

“You're right. You're right.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The countdown had started, the League members counting down along with the crowd in New York. I made sure I was close to J'onn when it got down to one. I kissed him, grinning. “Happy New Year.”

“And may we make a difference.” He answered, pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled.

“Let's go home...”

 


	2. Chapter Two: The Cat and the Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue-heavy-ish chapter. Bear with me guys. I swear it'll become a good story eventually.

Chapter Two: The Cat and The Canary

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“You sure about this? I don't hear anything.” I told Batman. He made a noise, something sort of grunt like.

“It was here last night. They must've moved it.”

“Moved what? You weren't exactly clear about our mission when you grabbed me and pushed me to the Javelin Bay.” I crossed my arms. “We're not doing anything shady are we? Like, J'onn know we're here... Right?”

“J'onn knows. I just didn't have time to explain.” He stood, I could feel him close. Staring at me? “Metabrawls. Ever heard of them?”

“Yeah. There were rumors... Some woman named Roulette runs it right? And it's metas against metas.”

“Something like that. Yes. Though I've heard from my streets that not all of the fighters are there on their own volition.”

“So she's making some of them fight?”

“Yes. Either through blackmail or mind control. Haven't figured it out yet. Not entirely.”

“So what are we doing? Going to shut it down?”

“Going to attempt to. Before she tries any of the Leaguers.”

“Yeah. Don't need anymore bad press.” I took a breath. “So where is your informant? The one who told you that this was going on in Charm City?”

“Red Hood. He's... One of mine... Still... Even if he's not in the League.” Batman spoke, soft. Unusual for him, but that was a story for another time.

“Okay. So what are we looking for? I mean, this thing wouldn't have fliers advertising for a metabrawl.” I frowned. “Would it? I mean, she can't be that cocky.”

“We're looking for them.” He jumped down. I swore, taking to the air and heading down myself. We landed, a gasp.

“Batman... Divinero... What'cha doin' here? League business?” The guy forced a laugh. Nervous. (Who wouldn't be with Batman staring them down?)

“Where's Roulette?”

“Roulette? You mean the Casino? It's been shut down... Drugs, y'know?” Diversion. I heard Batman charge and push. A gasp. Guy was against a wall.

I placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. “Easy, Bats...” I looked to where I'd heard the guy's voice. “Look, I can't stop Batman... He's Batman, you know? But you can. If you tell us about Roulette. Leader of the metabrawls. They were here last night. Remember?” I asked, taking my hand away.

“Oh... That Roulette... Yeah... She... She left for Blúdhaven. The nightlife there is great for business... And they have some real bruisers. Atomic Skull. Cheetah. White Canary. Wild Cat.”

“Wild Cat?” I asked. “He's not a meta. And who the hell is White Canary?” Did Black Canary have a secret life too?

“She's from the League of Assassins... Reportedly. And as for Wild Cat... I don't know. I figured you League guys knew.” I heard him groan, a punch thrown. Batman tugged on my arm.

“Let's go. We've gotta talk to Wild Cat. See what the hell his problem is. And stop Roulette.” He growled. He was pissed. More than usual. Great.

“Okay. You driving?”

“Not like I'm letting you crash the bat mobile. I'll have Night Wing meet us there.” I gave a look.

“Sure that's a good idea? According to Batgirl, you two are having-”

“Personal issues can be put aside for the greater good. It's why I work with Superman.” I frowned.

“You and Superman have issues?”

“We used to.” Another day for that story then. Okay.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

By the time we had stormed the metabrawl, Black Canary and Green Arrow were fighting. Batman and I jumped right in, Night Wing joining in quickly. “I didn't know we were having a party!” Canary yelled. I grinned.

“Don't you know we're always ready to party?” I answered. I heard Wild Cat jump on Skull, fighting with us.

“J'onn is going to be so pissed.” Arrow complained. I sighed.

“Yeah. We're going to have to do a lot of explaining.”

“Maybe it won't be so bad.” I heard a voice say, right after a groan and a swear. “White Canary by the way. League of Assassins trained me. I escaped. Long story really.”

“She's my sister. That's all that's important right now.” I heard our Canary say. Emotional voice. This will be interesting. I sensed someone trying to run and pulled them close.

“Where do you think you're going?” I lifted Roulette into the air telekinetically.

“Put. Me. Down. I'm a business woman.”

“No. You're a criminal and a slave driver. You're going to jail.” I heard Night Wing answer. She huffed.

“I'll be out before you know it. Everyone likes a good fight.” I pushed down on a pressure point, letting her pass out.

“Not. Everyone.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Let me get this straight... You went on an unauthorized mission to get Wild Cat out of ILLEGAL fights?” J'onn asked, taking our reports while we were doctored.

“Look. I was trying to help my friend. The guy that trained me. He was just-”

“I can speak for myself, Dinah.” Wild Cat sighed. “I was tired of just being a trainer. I wanted to get some action myself. But I haven't been on rotation and... These metabrawls allowed me to get what I needed... To make me feel like... I was doing something.”

“We'll discuss that later. We'll... Work on a rotation.” I could feel J'onn focus on our stray. The White Canary. Sara Lance. “And you just happened to be there? An agent of the League of Assassins?”

“Ex-Agent. I left. Look... The short story is, I ran away from home when Dinah started getting attention because of her super scream. It wasn't fair because I was the one who enjoyed fighting and training. I can't tell you how many karate classes I took. How many martial arts I learned for the hell of it. Then I met Ra's al Ghul. He trained me, alongside his youngest daughter, Nyssa... Who became my lover. And then I heard about the Black Canary saving the day and I wanted my sister back... So... I faked my death, with Nyssa's help.”

“And the metabrawls?” Batman asked.

“To get attention. I knew if I hung around illegal activity long enough, my sister would find me. I even took a similar name to get her attention.” I could feel J'onn's mind working overdrive.

“We'll discuss you being part of the Justice League as well.”

“Thank you.” Both Lance sisters spoke. I gave a smile.

“Oh happy endings... Great.” I laid back on the hospital bed. “I think you're going to be carrying me home J'onn. I can't feel my legs... Not after Cheetah grabbed me...”

“You hate being carried. Even out of battle.” I heard Arrow address. I snorted.

“I'm tired. And unlike you, J'onn has superstrength...”

“Now that's just wrong.” I heard Wild Cat tut. I flipped them off, not caring.

“I don't have to be right. I just risked my neck against a small army of semi-professional illegal fighters. I'm not feeling it.”

“Maybe you need more gym time. Wild Cat has a killer left hook.” I heard Arrow. I could feel the glares. “Too soon?”

“Keep talking, Queen, and I'll kill you for real.”

“Message received.” I could feel J'onn's exasperation in our link.

' _You got them started.'_

' _You're the one who said having camaraderie with our teammates is important. I just made them more of a team. How's Batman?_ '

' _Still upset. He does not like surprises..._ '

' _That's why we don't invite him to Wally's parties...'_

_'You don't go either.'_

_'Because I have better things to do.'_ I smirked. I could hear him sigh.

“Rest. All of you. Go home and rest. We'll discuss this more later. When you're not wounded and tired.”

“Yes sir.” We all answered, aside from Batman. He was brooding still. Great. I'd never hear the end of it. He'd never work solo with me again.

 


	3. Chapter Three: The Ties That Bind

Chapter Three: The Ties That Bind

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I frowned. “So why is it that you're pulling your son out now? After the year is nearly out?” I asked.

“Because I just now found out that a... How do I put this... A homosexual was teaching my son. I'm sorry, but I can't allow that.” Mr. Adler answered.

“Mr. Adler, Mr. Williams is an excellent teacher and your son is doing well in his class. Taking him out this late in the year could mess with him. Especially if the other class-”

“I don't care. I will not have my son taught by... By him.” I gripped my cane to keep from yelling out.

“Mr. Adler... I'm sorry you feel that way. But my sexuality has nothing to do with the way I teach. I don't... Flaunt it... Nor do I make it a point.”

“Yet your... Partner... Has been here to get you?”

“Yes. After school. To walk me home.”

“I want my son in the other class.” Mr. Adler persisted. Mrs. Cade sighed.

“Okay. I'll transfer him. But I feel you are making a mistake.”

“No. The mistake is having him be a teacher.” I could feel him gesturing to me before he left. Mrs. Cade sighed.

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that... He's... He's something...”

“Don't worry about it. I've dealt with it before. I mean, my partner is a black man... Or so I'm told. So we get looks no matter what. For either being gay or interracial. I just... I hate that he's bringing in Thomas. That kid is doing so well and he's so bright... To have his dad be... Like that... It's horrible.”

“Maybe he'll come to his senses one day...” Mrs. Cade said. I sighed.

“Maybe. Anyway... I think it's time I went home... John's probably worried...” I oriented my cane. “Usually home by now.”

“Be safe. See you Monday.” I gave a smile.

“See you Monday.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I telekinetically broke the robot down, dodging the lasers it fired. “Are... You okay?” I heard J'onn ask. I turned to him and pulled him close.

“Bad day at the school... You?”

“I'm about to go to Apokolipis...” I frowned.

“Isn't that planet covered in fire?”

“Yes...”

“No. You'll burn. I can't have that.”

“Caleb... Wally needs my help. Barda and Mr. Miracle need my help.” I frowned.

“And I need you alive. I need you to be okay.”

“Caleb.” I swore.

“Be safe. Okay. Please... Be safe.” I kissed him. “Now go so you can get back.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Diana threw me against the wall. I winced, falling. “Seriously...? Okay. You're done.” I telekinetically took over her lasso, tying her with it. She swore and struggled, managing to kick me down again.

“Um... What's going on?” I heard Booster Gold ask as he came in.

“Training and blowing off steam.” Wonder Woman answered, getting to her feet. She helped pull me up.

“Nice. Um... Batman wants to see you, Divinero. Something about Libtertine...” I froze.

“Okay. Where is he?”

“His study on the ship. Can you believe he built himself a study?” I sighed.

“Yeah. I can.” I pulled my hood down, knowing that no one on board would give me away on the Earth. I made my down to Batman's study.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So what's going on?”

“Libertine had some interesting visitors in jail...” I frowned.

“Who?”

“Cadmus. Amanda Waller to be exact. I can't make out what's being said, but they had interaction.” I felt my blood run cold.

“That's not good... Is it...?”

“No. Which is why you're here... Kara mentioned having a psychic link with her clone. Galatea. I was thinking-”

“That I had a similar connection with Libertine...? Look... I don't know... I don't think me going into his mind is a good idea... For either of us.” I hesitated.

“Divinero... We need to find out what he knows.”

“And in the process I could be giving him information he could use against us.”

“You mean, besides what Cadmus could have told him in the first place?” Batman countered. I swore.

“Okay... Not like my day could get worse anyway.”

“What's made it so bad? You weren't on rotation...?”

“A kid in my class transferred because his dad didn't like that a gay man was teaching him. And then J'onn's in Apokolips.”

“Yeah... I... Heard from Shayera that Wally had something going on that way... But we can't focus on anything like that right now... We need to see what Libertine knows.” I nodded.

“Okay... So how do you suggest I get into his mind? Flat out telepathy? Go down there?” I asked.

“Telepathy. See if you can get in.” I sat down.

“Here goes nothing.” I closed my eyes and focused on Libertine. That laugh of his. The anger. The apathy. It wasn't hard connection, in fact, he let me.

' _Hope you find what you're looking for... Maybe it won't change you.'_

_'I just need to know what Cadmus told you. What was said...'_

_'Oh... That? That's a matter of national security. You've got no clearance, Caleb.'_ He taunted. ' _But of course, if you wanna know how Mom is doing...'_

_'She's not my mother.'_

_'Yes she is. She is our mother. She wasn't a good one. But she was ours. Own it. Like I have. Maybe you'll do better. Or at least, pick better friends. Heard you were still sticking up for Hawkgirl.'_

_'She's my friend. And she prefers Shayera.'_

_'What about what you want for a change?'_ I rolled my eyes.

' _Don't have time for this. What did Waller say?'_

 _'Nothing much. Just asked if I wanted to see you dead. In exchange for my sentence reduced. I turned her down. If I'm going to kill you, it's going to be because I want to. On my own power. They don't own me anymore.'_ And with that, our connection broke. I winced, rubbing my temples.

“Anything?”

“Waller offered to get him out early... In exchange for my death... But he turned her down. Said he wasn't her puppet.”

“If she offered that sort of promise to Libertine, it's a wonder who else she made that offer too.” Batman started to type. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

“They're really coming for us aren't they?”

“There's always someone. But we're smarter, stronger, and know what we're doing.”

“But what's to stop us from-”

“We're not them, Caleb.” Caleb. My name. Yep. We're in trouble. Batman never referred to us by our names except for Diana, Clark, and J'onn. We're screwed.

“I know. I know...” I felt familiar presences on the ship. “I'm going to go and check on Wally and J'onn, they just arrived back...”  
  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“See? I told you I'd be fine.” J'onn assured me, even after I had finished tracing his arms. No burns.

“I just worry... You guys did save the day though... Right?”

“But of course. And Wally is going to teach me about this game he likes... Brawling Bots.” I chuckled.

“Oh know. I'm going to lose you to Wally's games.” He snorted.

“Oh please. I just want to make him feel better.”

“Just... Don't get too caught up. I'd like to go back home today.” I kissed his cheek.

“I'll do my best.”

 


	4. Chapter Four: Doomsday Sanction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little quick. Little rushed. But it's okay.

Chapter Four: Doomsday Sanction

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


We were talking in circles by now. No new information. No evidence. Just hunches and worries of a paranoid groups of heroes... “We need to send someone undercover with them... It could be useful.” Shayera offered.

“You mean like you did with us?” Diana huffed. I swore, getting between the women.

“Now isn't the time to attack each other. We need to stay focused on the task at hand. Cadmus.” I reminded them.

“Divinero has a point. We won't get anywhere fighting with each other.” Batman explained. A phone went off and I could hear swears. “We need to go. That was Waller.”

“You have a line... To that woman?” Superman asked.

“Not exactly. But a mutual friend of all of ours has escaped off the coast. Island with a near active volcano. Doomsday...” I froze.

“That... was the monster that he... Lobotomized...” I spoke, soft. “The other...” I couldn't go there. Couldn't. The real Superman wasn't like that.

“Maybe you should sit this one out. We've got plenty of teams ready.” Green Lantern offered.

“Yeah. A little rest could do you some good.” Flash agreed. I shook my head, pulling up my hood.

“No. Let's go... You may need me.” I looked to J'onn. “You on the other hand, are going to stay back. You've already been burned once this month. I don't need you getting burned again because he set off the volcano...”

“Someone has to coordinate I suppose...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was assisting Steel and Vixen in getting the islanders to safety. Doomsday was dead set after Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman intervening as they could.

Then it happened. A huge explosion. Batman over the comms near drowning. Aquaman managed to get to him, putting him in a Javelin. All of it was too quick. Too much...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“What are we going to do with him...?” I asked.

“What we have to do... Send him away. My people had a special place for prisoners... The Phantom Zone.” Clark spoke. I shook my head, still feeling sick.

The explosions. The panic around the villagers... Bruce... “You do that... I'm... Gonna check on the Bat...”

“Okay. And Caleb... Remember to get an eval. We all need to get one after this...”

“Right. Eval...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I walked in. “Let me guess. He sent Doomsday the Phantom Zone. No trial. No jury.” Bruce deadpanned.

“Yeah... I mean... This way Doomsday can't be used as a weapon... Or hurt anyone...”

“But it proves a point, doesn't it? That no one can stop the Justice League. We have our own little prison, where a trial doesn't matter. And we're the jury, judge, and executioner.”

“We didn't kill him...”

“No. Not this time. What are we going to do about Luthor when he drops his charade? Or if the Android turns on us again... Or if they return.” That sent a chill.

“They can't come back here. There's no way.”

“Unless they have a Vibe like we do. He could create a portal into our world.” I swallowed.

“More of us than there are them...”

“Right. Our army. Our army of superpowered aliens and humans. I feel so safe here, being medicated.” Bruce growled. I sat down, hands running through my hair. “You can feel it too. Can't you? How wrong it's getting.”

“I haven't felt right since Cadmus became known. It's... It's unsettling. And they turned Doomsday lose... Isn't that worrisome?”

“It is. Which is why we're still looking into it... But for now... We just need to wait. Bide our time. Not like we can touch them, not without their fears being founded.” I took a breath.

“You're right... You're right...” I looked to Bruce. “How're you feeling?”

“Like a human bullet. But what else is new. You told Tim that if he took the Batmobile out I'd make him run laps for a week, right?” I rolled my eyes.

“I did. He agreed, but wanted you to know that Jason was back in town.” He groaned.

“Great. Wonder what trouble he's in now.” I smiled.

“Awww. I always knew you were a parent. Deep down.”

“I may be their guardian, but I'm not their dad.”

“Right... And I'm the Easter bunny.” I smirked, standing, that feeling still around. “Get to feeling better. Don't know how we'll function without you.”

“I'm a part-timer.”

“So you claim. Yet you're involved in nearly every scheme. Coincidence? I think not.”

 


	5. Chapter Five: Bruce and Caleb

Chapter Five: Bruce and Caleb

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“So how are you feeling today?” I asked, sitting down near Bruce's bedside. He made a noise, not really answering. “So it's been one of those days... I get it.” I nodded. “Had to grade some papers, or I'd have been here earlier.”

“Don't you have some sort of field trip coming up?” He asked, finally speaking.

“Yeah. To Wayne Tech.”

“Of course it's to Wayne Tech... Why wouldn't it be...?” Bruce huffed. I could hear the news in the background.

“Seems you've been keeping up on the events.”

“I have too. Luthor's got an interesting platform for his presidency. Open borders. Amnesty. Equal pay. Minimum wage raised. LGBT+ issues addressed in all 50 states...” Bruce rambled. I snorted.

“A good platform doesn't make him a good person. He did try to kill us all at some point or another.”

“Just because we know what he is, doesn't mean the people of the United Sates do. I mean, we forgave Shayera, who betrayed the entire world, who's to say Luthor hasn't changed too...”

“Because he's up to something.”

“Proof?”

“You said Question was on it. If anyone can get proof of Luthor's current evil plans, it's him.” I reassured.

“And until then, we have to accept Luthor, to be on good terms.” I nodded.

“And how's Gotham fairing without you?”

“Jason and Tim are taking orders from Barbara... I'll probably be returning to a messed up Batcave... They'll end up grounded. It's going to be a screaming match between Jason and Tim as they blame each other. And Barbara will throw both of them under the bus.” I snorted.

“Sounds like you know your kids.”

“They're not my... You know what? Yeah. I know them pretty well.” I chuckled.

“Well, at least you know them.”

“What about you and J'onn? How are your plans coming along?” I smiled.

“Are you asking about my personal life? Look at you... I think you might like me just a tad.” I chuckled. “And they're coming along fine... Though I feel like we're probably just going to do a quick something at the court house... Have the original team there, family. Small, you know?”

“Just don't let Wally know you want something small, he'll blow it way out of proportion.”

“Like he did New Year's?” I shook. “Let's keep that between us right now then, okay?”

“Sounds good to me. Now, if you want to be useful, I'd like something to eat that hasn't been turned into a smoothie. I don't know why the doctors on here think I need my food done like that, but I'm sick of it.” I could hear his groan.

“Of course. I'll mention something to them...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I relaxed as Charcoal jumped into my lap. He meowed, loud and demanding. “I've got to finish grading these papers. I promise when I finish these up, I'll give you my full, undivided attention.”

He meowed again. I groaned, setting the papers and my laptop away so he could spread out into my lap. _'He's something, isn't he?_ ' I heard J'onn's voice before his footsteps.

' _He's going to cause me to lose my job. I've got to finish grading. Can't do that if he keeps being an attention whore._ '

' _Caleb! He's our baby. How could you say such things?_ ' I could hear the teasing in his voice as he sat beside me, taking Charcoal from my lap. ' _How was Bruce?_ '

' _Still pissed. Thinks we need to be more careful in how we present ourselves. How we deal with Cadmus. He's just scared in general I think..._ '

' _Bruce? Scared?_ ' J'onn sounded skeptical. I sighed.

' _Worried may be the better term... He cares for us, even if he'd probably trade us in for dogs._ ' I relaxed a bit, grabbing my papers and laptop again.

' _He would wouldn't he...? Let's not give him that chance, shall we...?_ ' I snorted.

' _We'll do what we can..._ '

 


	6. Chapter Six: Task Force X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how late this is... But I've been so bogged down with finals, a funeral, and family... It's been crazy. But I'm here now, and updates may be more... Often... (May being the operative word... I'm supposed to hear about a summer job soon so... Don't hold your breath... Sorry.)

Chapter Six: Task Force X

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I swore, trying to keep up with Superman. “So do you know exactly what it is we're doing here?” I asked, taking a breath as we landed.

“Arms dealer made his way onto Nigerian soil. We have to stop him or her from making the deal.”

“What kind of weapons? I mean... Couldn't the military handle this?” I frowned.

“Normally I'd say yes... But these are weapons that came from Brainiac.” I swore.

“Superman...”

“I know, I know. I thought I had them destroyed... But apparently some managed to get out into the open...” I sighed.

“What kind of weapons are we talking...?”

“Destructive. Ground leveling...” Superman told me. I sighed.

“Okay... So do you know where in Nigeria they are, or are we going to scour the area until we find them?”

“J'onn and Mr. Terrific have the location pinpointed. We just need to stand here and wait... I'll hear them coming up...”

“Fine. Okay. And then we take them out...”

“And then we take them out.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Shots fired, smell of smoke. Superman had them on the run with his heat vision, but it was only doing so well.

“Now! Divinero!” I nodded, getting closer to where they'd park their shipment. I sensed out Brainiac's weaponry, trying to tear it apart. Trying and failing.

“We may have a situation... I can't destroy the weapons.” I could hear Superman swear. “Old fashioned way?”

“Old fashioned way...” And with that I could hear shouts. Guns were melted. I telekinetically grabbed the trucks dumping them out. We rounded up the dealers and buyers, getting the weapons.

“I'm sure Mr. Terrific will love to pick these apart.”

“If they don't blow him up...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I groaned as Clark landed us in the Javelin bay. “Who the hell taught you how to fly one of these things? Shayera?”

“Actually, it was Di-er... Nightwing.” I shook my head.

“Of course. A dare devil...” I stood, shaky. I could feel something off. “The bay is quiet... Weren't the practice flights scheduled today...?”

“Yeah... This is.. Weird. Even for the League.” Clark frowned. “I'll take the weapons down to the labs.”

“I'll head up to central control. J'onn'll tell me what's going on...” I went out of the bay, an uneasy feeling hitting me. No one was out and about. So strange...

Except for... “John!”I pulled down my hood, walking up to the Green Lantern. “What's going on... Where is everyone?”

“Long story, Caleb... And it's not a pretty one...” I frowned.

“I don't care... What happened?”

“Cadmus.” I froze.

“Are you sure?”

“I don't know who else would be stupid enough to send in a bunch of criminals to steal from the Justice League.”

“What'd they take?”

“That armor Diana, Hawk, and Dove took down... From Ares.” I swore, leaning against a wall.

“That's... That's bad. That's very bad...” I looked toward his voice. “And everyone?”

“Most got sent home. Some are in the infirmary. Others are being mind-sweeped by J'onn. Trying to find the mole...” I swore again.

“And when the mole is found?”

“I... Don't know... J'onn seemed pretty pissed though.” I groaned.

“Interrogation?”

“Yeah... Wh-” I was already headed that way. That idiot, he'd get himself into trouble.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn was snarling, talking to Shayera. “I should go in his mind and wipe the last two years clean.”

“I'd do it. No telling what he told about us... Or to whom...” Shayera encouraged.

“No. No one is getting mind-wiped.” I walked up them. “J'onn... If you do that, if you take his memories, you'll be no better than Justice Lord J'onn.” I cringed a bit, just mentioning that version of J'onn. But it was true. The things that J'onn did... Mine wouldn't dream of doing.

I could feel his tension, his anger. It was still there, but it dulled. “Then what do you suggest? We can't trust him.”

“We arrest him for giving out confidential information. For giving criminals access to one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. No judge will let him go.”

“But he did it for Cadmus.” Shayera countered. “They'll send lawyers to protect him. Bail him out.” I sighed.

“No they won't.” Another voice chimed in. Bruce. On crutches.

“You're not supposed to be out of the infirmary.” J'onn deadpanned.

“Yeah? Well I needed some exercise, and I refuse to let those nurses touch me.” Bruce walked closer. “As I was saying, Cadmus isn't going to save that kid. They got what they wanted, they're done with him.” I looked to J'onn.

“Get the others to cuff him.”

“I'm just as capabl-”

“You're pissed. Beyond pissed. That's not good for an arrest.” I grabbed his hand, frowning at the rubber feeling of his current form. “Come on. We're going home and you're going to try and get relaxed.”

“If he's pissed, let him be pissed. Hell, I'm pissed.” I could picture Shayera's arms crossed.

“I'm not saying anger isn't a valid emotion. I'm saying that doing what we do, while angry, isn't good for our image. People are scared of us, right? Since they found out about the other versions of us... If we start acting out of anger, imagine how many more will be scared. How many will fear us then? We can't let that happen. Or Cadmus WILL win.” I turned to J'onn, raising my eyebrow.

“Besides, we have plans we need to be making. Do we not?” J'onn sighed, not seeing his way out.

“I suppose Charcoal does need us home.” I hummed, taking J'onn's hand again as we went toward the teleporters. Rest, relaxation, and wedding planning, here we come.

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, things have been hectic. 
> 
> Also I got my sims game back up and running and was thinking of doing something Justice League related... (Videos and such) with Caleb of course. I was wondering if anyone here would watch?

Chapter Seven: Wedding Plans

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Lacey sat us both down as Gary and Jordan left for a doctor's appointment. “As your wedding planner-”

“I don't recall ever saying you would be.” I reminded her. A fist collided with my arm and I winced. “Hey! That's not nice!”

She huffed. “Anyway, as I was saying, as your wedding planner, I'd like to know details of what you'd like to do. For instance, J'onn, is there any Martian traditions we could attempt to bring in and do?” She asked. I could feel J'onn's mind whirring.

“There is one... We each bring something breakable and shatter it, cleaning it together. It's to symbolize breaking apart from our lives alone and coming into our lives together....” He answered. Lacey hummed.

“I'm sure we could work with that... Anything else... or no?”

“I was thinking of having Clark be our officiator. On Mars it was a religious leader or a Manhunter. Clark fits the bill of being... A sort of Manhunter.” I snorted.

“Good luck explaining that to Clark.”

“I was thinking Charcoal could be in the wedding.”

“No. The cat is not going to be in the wedding. He barely listens to us as is. You really think he'd do whatever it is you were planning? Jordan however... He could be a ring bearer.” I argued. J'onn sighed.

“Jordan as ring bearer. Charcoal as flower cat. He could be a superhero in his own right. Give him a cape with the flower basket. He can shake off the petals.” I shook my head.

“That damn cat won't do anything you say J'onn. If you wanted someone to follow orders, you should've let us get a dog.”

“You don't like dogs. You say they slobber too much.” Lacey sighed.

“Boys. As interesting as this is, it's not helping your wedding plans. The baby is in, cat is out. Okay? Superman officiating... Unless you have any objections, Caleb?”

“No. J'onn officiated his funeral, only right he officiates our wedding.” I said, leaning into J'onn.

“I think you and Gary should be involved. Lynn too.” I nodded.

“Sounds good to me. Gary and Lacey as the best man and matron of honor. Lynn could walk with us....” I could hear Lacey typing away.

“Nice. Nice. Now what about food? You know many members of the Justice League have... appetites... And we'll need enough for them and the normal people.”

“Lynn and Aunt Tisha can make enough for a small army... So we'd need the rest to be catered...” I tried to think out loud.

“Perhaps we may need to circle back to that later... Though our cake should be that... What is that other form of choco that's in ice cream... Cookies and cream?” I swore.

“Of course. Just remember to leave some for everyone else.” I nudged him playfully. He snickered.

“Perhaps we should get him one of those mini—personal cakes and then the real cake for everyone else?” Lacey tried. I chuckled.

“Sounds good to me. What's nex-” J'onn and I both jumped, our comms exploding with information. Zatanna having a seizure. Vixen's totem no longer responding to her. Stargirl's staff refusing to obey. Etrigan shifting from demon to Jason.

“We have to go... Our magic users are in trouble.” J'onn spoke. I could feel him shifting into the more 'heroic form'. I stood, grabbing my go bag.

“What about our planning?” Lacey asked.

“Sorry... The fate of the world has a little more priority. And as dramatic as it sounds, when you're dealing with magic, it could very well be true.” I said, letting J'onn guide me to where the WatchTower teleporter would bring us up.

“How bad do you think this is?” I asked.

“Bad. Maybe not Mordu bad... But bad...” I nodded.

“Great. So another Saturday then?”

“More or less.”

 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Balance

Chapter Eight: The Balance

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Once on the WatchTower, we headed for the infirmary. J'onn had to help subdue Dr. Fate, Kent unable to stop the helmet of Nabu. “It's all falling apart!” I heard Raven scream. She wasn't a usual on the Tower, but desperate times...

“Raven... Calm down. It's okay.” I tried to sense out her emotions, bring her down. Instead I felt something hit me. I swore, getting back up. “Raven you have to take control!”

“Control is an illusion! It's...” She seemed so panicked. Hurt. I could hear her gasp and fall. “It needs to end.” I heard someone struggle with her, locking her in place so she couldn't hurt anyone or herself.

“What's happening to them?” I heard Nightwing ask. Another not usually on the Tower.

“I don't know. But all the magic users or those with magic items seem to be having... Difficulties...”

“I'm not.” I heard Diana walk up. “But I suppose... I know why... I... I have to fix this.” I frowned.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hermes came to me... Said I had to basically go to Hell... Tarturus... To stop all this madness...” Diana spoke, soft, almost scared. That was terrifying... Princess of Themyscira, scared of something.

“Thought Bruce said you were exiled...?” Nightwing asked.

“I am. But I suppose my mother will have to make amends. The gods want me to stop this, I don't have a choice. If I don't... Raven, Fate, Zatanna... All of them could die... I... Couldn't live with myself if that happened.” I heard walking away.

“Diana you can't go alone. You need reinforcements.”

“I'll be fine. I'll see if Shayera will... Let me... borrow her mace.” I snorted.

“Right, because she totally lends that out to anyone. Especially someone who's been so pissed at her.”

“It's an emergency.”

“Still...” I sighed. “Just... talk to her. For real talk to her, okay Diana?” I heard Hawk and Dove yell out. “Come on Nightwing, we gotta keep them from tearing each other apart!” I ran toward the sounds, Nightwing right behind me.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Bruce, do you have anything?” I asked, pacing back and forth in his mini-Batcave on the WatchTower.

“No. Though there is energy coming from Themyscira. But considering men aren't allowed... And Diana and Shayera say they've got it handled...”

“We just have to trust they won't kill each other long enough to save the world?” I asked.

“Seems so... But I'm still working on something to assist our own magic users... So far all I've come up with is to completely sever their ties to the magic realm... I doubt that's something they'd appreciate though...” I could hear the anger in his voice. Bruce Wayne did not like being unable to have a plan.

“Don't worry... I'm sure Princess and Shayera can do this. I have faith in them.” I walked out, going back to the infirmary. I tried to channel their emotions, give them a non-magic outlet for their feelings, their pain. I winced, falling to my knees.

“May wanna take it easy on that... Magic's a little more... Complex than normal powers...” Nightwing said, helping me up. I snorted.

“I hate magic. Don't get me wrong, I love our magic users, but the actual entity of magic itself can kiss my ass.” I leaned against him. “Is anything the doctors are doing making headway?”

“Nope. I take it neither is the old man?” I snorted.

“No. And he's pissed about it.”

“Of course he is, control freak.” He sighed. “I just... Can't stand seeing them this way... Raven and Zatanna especially. I mean, Zatanna was a friend of Bruce's since... Forever... And Raven... Raven was part of the Teen Titans. A group I started.” I gave a slight smile. The former Robin seldom spoke of his time as Titan.

“Yeah. I've heard stories. You all disbanded because....?”

“Starfire, Kori, beat her sister for the throne of Tamaran. She went home to rule and the rest of us... Got offered places on the League. Kinda fell apart after that... After... Terra...” I could feel him shrug. “It happens.”

“So you officially League now?”

“Sort of... Consider me a part-timer, like Bruce.” I gave a smile.

“Awww. You guys are talking again.” He snorted.

“He just doesn't get on my nerves as bad.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Finally, finally the screaming stopped. Our magic users were exhausted, but back in control of their abilities. I gave a smile. “They did it. Diana and Shayera did it.” I made my way to J'onn. “They did it!”

“Who did it?” J'onn asked. I swore. Right. He hadn't been there when I'd talked with Diana.

“Diana and Shayera went off to the root of the issue and stopped it. It... They saved the world. Together.” I kissed his cheek. “They're at least semi-speaking again.” He sighed.

“You're excited because they saved the world together?” I nodded. “May I ask why?”

“Because I was getting worried that they'd never speak to each other again. Can't have a working Justice League if two of the founding members don't speak.” I felt J'onn's mind whirr.

“I suppose not.” Something beeped. “They should be coming in soon. And our magic users, with some rest, should be back to normal. All in all, it's been a good day.”

“Even if our plans were disrupted?” I asked. He chuckled.

“Yeah... I'm still upset you don't want our child in our wedding.” I rolled my eyes.

“That cat will not do what you want him to do. Trust me.”

“Maybe not what _you_ want him to do, but I feed him and cuddle him. So perhaps he'd listen to me.” I shook my head.

“Only you would be so adamant... Why don't we discuss that later?” I suggested, gesturing to where I could sense Mr. Terrific and Felicity snickering.

“Fine. Fine. With Lacey as our witness.” I nodded.

“With Lacey as our witness.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Double Date

Chapter Nine: Double Date

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I was in the monitor room, talking with Batgirl and Mr. Terrific when the teleporter came online and J'onn and Huntress started yelling at each other. “We are not murderers Huntress!”

“You don't know what he did!”

“I do, but that does not mean I can condone murder!” They argued. I swore. Mandragora, had to be. He was the only one on Huntress' list.

“Yeah? There's a version of you that does though. Ever think how much easier our-”

“Don't even finish that sentence, Huntress. As of right now, your status as an active Justice League member is changed. You are officially off all rosters and are to remain on planet. We will have a meeting with the original members to discuss whether or not you should be welcomed back.” I could feel the tension in the silence.

“No. I quit. I was never a team player anyway.” I heard her throw something and it just hit the floor, her badge most likely. Then the teleporter went off again. I could feel J'onn's anger.

“You know she'll go back after him, right?” Batgirl said.

“I do. Which is why I have teams in place. Well... A team in place. One she won't get passed...” I could hear his footsteps. “Which brings me to why I brought you and Divinero up here...”

I snorted. “I thought it was because you needed me to be arm candy.” I teased. I could feel the anger waver, but it was still there. No jokes right now. Got it.

“Divinero, you'll be taking Batgirl, Supergirl, and the White Canary to a former Cadmus site. See if they left anything behind for Batman and Question to analyze.” I nodded, turning to Batgirl.

“You get Kara, I'll get Sara.” I turned to J'onn. “And remember that Lynn expects us home tomorrow. Just a reminder.” I placed a hand on his shoulder before walking out.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So what are we looking for?” White Canary asked, moving about.

“Anything suspicious... Out of the ordinary...” Batgirl spoke. I could hear Supergirl in the air. “Finding anything up there?”

“Nothing but dust... My x-ray vision isn't picking up anything either... Are we sure Question's intel was right...?”

“He's... A bit eccentric, but he knows his stuff...” I sensed around. “Something's here. Something with some sort of power... Supergirl, see what you can do...”

“Someone's yelling out, down the hall.” We rushed that way, White Canary and Batgirl taking to the shadows just in case.

“Help! Someone needs to get me out of here.” An accented voice, a woman's voice, called. I frowned.

“Tala...”

“She's... Stuck in a mirror...” Supergirl handed it to me, letting me feel the edges.

“Oh Justice League. Good. This is very good. Yes, can you get me out? Perhaps take me to Zatanna or to Dr. Fate? I... May be a bit... Stuck.” I shook my head.

“You're right where you need to be, Tala. All the shit you pulled.” I glared. “You were behind Felix Faust weren't you? What was it? His promise of power or love?”

“Look. I admit. I was a very bad person before. But that's changed. I'm a good woman now, Divinero. Just... Release me.” I could hear Kara snicker.

“Right. And we're secretly part of the Lex Luthor fan club. Divinero, can we just shatter the glass and call it a night?” Supergirl asked. I sighed.

“No. We'll take the mirror back to custody.”

“After we get we some answers.” Batgirl got closer. “Like what this facility was used for.”

“It was where I did my part of Cadmus. The magic related parts...” Tala answered. I frowned.

“The clones... Are the more technology based or magic based?” I asked.

“Ah... still sore about Libertine I see... And I'm sure you're not fun of Galatea, Supergirl. She is better than you in most every way... The fact you beat her was a fluke.” Tala rambled. “But I'm not sure, to be honest. I never dealt with the clones. Just the Annihilator and Faust.”

“You sure we can't just... You know... Shatter the glass?” White Canary asked.

“No we can't, Canary.” I reminded.

“Oh! Another Canary? Where did you get this one? A pet store?” Tala asked. I heard Sara get closer.

“League of Assassins, bitch. And Ra's al Ghul will be so disappointed not to be bringing you down himself.” Sara quipped.

“Come on ladies, lets get back to the Javelin...”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So basically we got nothing...?” Clark asked. I sighed.

“We only found that mirror Tala was trapped in. Zatanna and Fate are currently trying to figure out how to replay images in the mirror so we can see what we're up against in the magic department.” I reported.

“Aside from the Annihilator?” Shayera asked. I shrugged.

“Tala worked with them for a while, who knows what all she did for them. Demon summonings, possession of personnel, evil incantations... Who knows what they've had Tala do.” I reminded.

“At least we have an idea of what part of Cadmus is about... Magic. And we know that Shayera's mace and our magic users can handle it.” Diana spoke.

“We hope. They may have another Tarturus based event planned. Which would bring our magic users back into a stand still.” Bruce jumped in.

“And Superman and Supergirl are vulnerable to magic, more so than others.” J'onn said. I swallowed.

“What are we going to do?”

“All we can do, train, be ready. And have Question looking further.” Bruce spoke. I took a breath. Letting Question do so much work... It was dangerous... Especially if he got caught...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

In the cafeteria I grabbed something to drink. Dinah and Oliver were arguing about something. Loudly. I walked over. “You two are charged with disturbing the peace. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars.” I joked. I heard them both sigh.

“Sorry... We just... Had a difficult case.” Dinah started.

“Dinah was gonna kill the man we were protecting.”

“He was a misogynistic pig. But I wasn't going to kill him. Just make him deaf.” I could hear the pout in her voice. Oliver sighed.

“See what I mean?” I frowned.

“Who were you protecting?”

“Mandragora... From Helena. And Sage. Thankfully, we did so. Everyone's alive and it's all good.” Dinah said. “Even if he can still hear.”

“Honey, I'm starting to wonder if I can hear still. That screech of yours, no matter how badass, is still painful to hear.”

“Then you shouldn't have wrecked my baby.”

“I saved our lives!” I shook my head, walking off. I didn't need to know everything...

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the cartoon called him "Captain Marvel", but since nearly everything else calls him "Shazam", I went with that.

Chapter Ten: Clash

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Are you sure we're in the right place?” I whispered, moving about. Green Arrow and Question nearby.

“No need to whisper. This place has been abandoned by Cadmus for some time.” Question spoke.

“So then why are we here, again? Aside from J'onn assigning us to be here.” Arrow asked.

“Because this was a Cadmus warehouse. One of importance. Before they abandoned it.”

“And why did they abandon it? Or do you not know?” Arrow asked.

“Because the work they needed to do here finished up.” I heard Question move a bit. “And in a hurry. Seems they were on a deadline...” I frowned, trying to sense out the place. I could feel a version of a presence, one that had been there long ago. Deadshot.

“This was where that... What was it they called themselves...? Task Force X? Suicide Squad? Is this where they came about?” I asked.

“I believe so. This is planner of the times and dates of our rotation schedule. Seems they wanted to avoid you and Superman, and the Lantern.”

“And J'onn. Though I don't think they did a good job...” Arrow supplied. I heard something get picked up. “Plans to get the Annihilator...”

“Why would they leave this here? Where we could find it? Surely they had to suspect we would keep tabs on them....? And this is some incriminating evidence of theft of the Justice League. Not to mention evidence of a direct attack on us.” I walked over. “Who all was involved in that attack, again? Boomerang and Deadshot I know for sure... And I know they aren't that sloppy.”

“Neither is Clockking, but his signature is here. Clocks and time sheets...” Arrow said. I could hear Question shuffling something. “Say something? You're the conspiracy theorist.”

“Not conspiracies if they're true...” Question answered. “But you're right. This.... Is almost too... Good. Too sloppy. Perhaps we're dealing with-” Something loud went off. I could tell the outline of a bright light.

Everything ached. I could hear Arrow coughing, feel dust on face. “Are we dead? Did we die?” Arrow asked, dazed.

“No... I think we're... Alive...” I moved, wincing. Definitely alive, if I were dead I wouldn't be in this much pain. “Question?!”

“Alive. But I don't know about our evidence...” I could hear him shuffle to his feet. “Injuries?” I got to my feet, stumbling a bit. Something felt sticky.... Blood?

“Headache. And I think I may be bleeding.”

“Headache. Probably have a concussion. Canary's gonna kill me...” Arrow groaned. I took a breath.

“Our evidence?”

“Blown sky high.” Arrow answered. I swore.

“Great. Just great. And they probably thought we'd go along with it... Didn't they?”

“Probably. Or they wanted us to know without us being able to do a damn thing about it.” Question hummed. “But whether they like it or not, I'm getting to the bottom of this. One way or another.”

Arrow swore. “Let's just get back to the WatchTower and get cleaned off... My sinuses are going to be acting up if we stay too long in this dust.” I nodded.

“Amen to that. Waller may know who we are, but we don't need to leave anything for our villains to know too.”

“Assuming Waller didn't tell them.”

“She wouldn't. She likes having that leverage. Our villains would blab.” Question reminded him.

“Right. Blab...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I winced as the doctor started to patch me up. “An explosion?”

“We didn't know the place was rigged to go off. Okay? We're fine.” I grumbled. The news was on, it's always on, when something caught my attention. “Turn that up. Please?” I asked. The volume came up.

“ _Luthor's rally for children was cut short by a fight between Shazam and Superman. Superman disarmed what he thought a bomb, but was really a generator for the poorer families in Metropolis. Presidential Candidate Lex Luthor admits he should have told the Man of Steel about the generator, but was afraid to announce the surprise.”_

I swore, shaking my head. “Great. He's got teammates fighting each other.”

“Luthor could actually... have changed.” One of the nurses said. I sighed.

“He could have. But something tells me that this... this campaign, this Cadmus thing... It's all connected. And not in a good way.” I stood. “J'onn, he's in the monitor room?”

“Where else?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“What did you find? Aside from a bomb?” J'onn asked. I smirked.

“Did you just try and make a joke? Because that one wasn't the best.” I sat beside him.

“Perhaps... But in all seriousness, did you find anything?”

“Yeah. But the evidence went up to kingdom come.” I pulled my hood down. “Got stitches. Question thinks the only reason we didn't get so badly injured is my psychic force kept it back... Like it subconsciously knew.”

“I don't doubt it... Psychic energy is... Strange. Even on my planet it was unpredictable.” I nodded.

“So... Shazam vs. Superman....?”

“I warned him about going to Luthor's rally. That man always has a scheme.”

“Yet Superman wanted to go and show that he could support a changed Luthor, only to have it blow up on him?”

“Something like that.” J'onn sighed. “Batman is calling for another Leaders' meeting, to discuss your findings and our latest... Public fiasco... As he put it...” I snorted.

“Mr. Playboy shouldn't get to judge.”

“He wouldn't if his... Playboy stunts weren't just an act.” I sighed.

“Right. Right.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have just been.. Crazy. Bear with me, guys.

Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Shayera and I were walking together, to the Leader's conference room. “So how do you feel about the whole... Shazam thing?”

“It could have been worse. Someone could have been seriously hurt instead of the egos.” I told her. She sighed.

“Right. And Shazam leaving?”

“I admit, gonna miss that kid. He... He reminded me of Superman, when we first started all this.” I could hear her making gestures. The League.

“Yeah. A ray of sunshine.” I shook my head. My hand went to the door, entering. I could hear Wonder Woman and Flash, already there. I gave a soft smile. “Looks like Flash is here early for once.”

“Yeah. Didn't have any messes to clean up and the cafeteria wasn't serving anything good. So I came up here.” I took to my seat, hood down. No need for identities here.

“What are they having anyway? Smelled like fish. Rotten fish. And I would know, I've sparred with Aquaman.” Shayera took the seat by me.

“I thought it was sushi... Or calamari.” Diana wondered.

“Either way, it did not look good.” Wally sped over. “So, how long do you think this meeting will be? I've gotta date with Ms. Linda Park and I do not want to miss it.”

“It shouldn't be too long. Just long enough for Bruce to become broody and Clark to get all guilty.” Shayera sighed. “Then we'll be dismissed while Bruce goes back to spying on everyone and anything remotely connected to Cadmus.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well.” Diana spoke, a hint of something in her voice. (Jealousy? Anger?)

“I just know patterns. And you have to admit, Bruce is obsessive.” To that we all had to agree. The man had contingency plans for his contingency plans.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The others had piled in, Bruce ready to get down to business. “We should never be in the headlines, especially not for something like this.” I could hear something pop up, I'm assuming something about the fight between Shazam and Clark.

“Luthor-”

“Played you for a fool. Which, by the way, is unbecoming.” Clark huffed. “Now, Shazam has left the League and the public is becoming more and more swayed by either his pleas of 'maybe Luthor has changed' to Clark's potentially more correct version of 'this is a major con Luthor is planning.' The question is how do we prove anything?”

“Simple, Luthor did not tell me about the generator. To my senses, a generator and a bomb sound similar. With his past, how could I not suspect something horrible?”

“But see, that makes it seem like we should just forgive you because you're Superman. That can't work. Otherwise we'd have to make exceptions for dirty cops and politicians. After all they are so and so.”

“Oh, you mean like how you get off for you playboy antics because you're Bruce Wayne? That's fair.” Clark spat.

“Bruce. Clark. Now is not the time. Our enemy is Cadmus. Not each other.” J'onn stepped in, trying to keep the peace.

“Yeah. I mean, guys... It happened. Okay? Shazam and Superman kicked each others' asses. We can't change that. It's out there. People made videos, it's in the headlines.” Wally tried to calm them down.

“Best we can do now is try to stay out of any negative press. And no comments about the Luthor presidency or about Shazam. We don't want to smear his character, nor do we want to smear Superman's.” John spoke up.

“Okay. So no more bad press, stay away from the limelight, and answer no questions about Luthor or Shazam. Got it.” Shayera said.

“Caleb, what did you, Question, and Arrow discover? At the former Cadmus warehouse?” Diana tried to get the meeting away from a potential showdown between our two more prominent leaders.

“It wasn't much. But we did find that Cadmus was indeed behind the attack on the WatchTower and the taking of the Annihilator.” I answered.

“Proof?” Bruce asked.

“Rigged to explode. Was supposed to kill us, but we managed to get out with a few scrapes and bruises. They had our work schedule. Our rotations. And then it went into flames...” I swallowed. “I'm sorry.”

“Gives us somewhere to look though... I bet if I got my hands on Captain Boomerang, I could make him give up everything.” Bruce spoke.

“No. No. Absolutely no way. You don't get to beat up my villain. Not in your... Very scary, Batman style. He's not like a Gotham criminal, he doesn't respond to terror.” Wally tried to step in. Bruce snorted.

“Anyone can respond to terror. Just need to know what buttons to push.”

“You're not scaring Boomerang half to death.”

“Watch me.” I heard movements and leaving and yelling. I looked around, confused.

“Anyone wanna explain to the blind man what just happened?”

“Bruce and Wally are going after Boomerang. And the others are going to attempt to either help or stop them.” J'onn filled in. I shook my head.

“Well... That could've gone better.”

“It could've. But... It could've been worse too... I almost thought Bruce and Clark were going to start a war in the middle of the room.” I shook my head.

“Batman vs. Superman. Sounds like a cheesy movie doesn't it?”

“Something like that.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Ready to go home? Charcoal is probably waiting on us. Hungry and alone. And we have wedding plans to go over...” I gave a soft groan.

“I don't know J'onn... If we'll be able to do a traditional, big, wedding thing. There never seems to be time...” I muttered. I felt him kiss my cheek.

“Then let's just go home and rest... You're still healing and I have a feeling that Overwatch and Mr. Terrific can handle the WatchTower.” I frowned.

“Overwatch? That what Felicity calls herself now?”

“Oracle was apparently taken.” I shook my head.

“I love her. She's something special.” I chuckled.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hunter's Moon

Chapter Twelve: Hunter's Moon

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


J'onn and Lantern were arguing about a change in mission teams. “I'm just saying, maybe sending my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend together on a mission wasn't the best idea.”

“You're love life isn't why I sent them together, Lantern. I sent them there because they were the best suited. Besides, it's not like I sent the two alone. Vigilante is with them.”

“Yeah. That makes me feel soo much better.” Lantern groaned. “Tell him Caleb. You wouldn't want your ex and J'onn on a mission together. Now would you?” I frowned.

“My last ex isn't League, John. He's a doctor. Who's married to the woman of his dreams. I highly doubt that would be a scenario to play out.” Green Lantern huffed.

“Whatever.” He started to walk away. J'onn sighed.

“Shayera and Vixen will be fine. Vigilante will be able to keep them from disrupting the mission.” J'onn explained.

“I'm sure.” I stretched. “So... What was you needed to see me about? Wedding plans? Or?”

“I need you to take Sir Justin, Ice, and Booster Gold to California.” I frowned.

“Booster Gold? I'm pretty sure I made it clear how I feel working with him.”

“No. You don't like working with Booster AND Beetle. This is just Booster.” I could hear the smirk in J'onn's tone. I glared.

“Fine. What's going on in California?”

“Earthquake. I need the four of you to try and help as many out as possible. We may not be able to stop natural disasters, but we can keep them from harming more people than they normally would.” J'onn explained. I sighed.

“Okay. Let's get this over with...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was telekinetically moving rubble away so Shining Knight and his horse could pull out a couple of kids who got caught. “Alright Divinero, they are freed.” I nodded, setting down the boulders.

“ _Alright. Shining Knight and I just finished this round. Where are the two of you_?” I asked Ice through the comms.

“ _I just finished up on my end. But the Golden idiot disappeared._ ” I froze.

“ _Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared?_ ”

“ _I mean he and his little robot are gone. Probably saw a cute girl and took off._ ” She huffed. I turned to Shining Knight, glaring.

“ _Okay. Go to the access point and meet up with Shining Knight. I'll hunt down Booster_.” I said. “Go. She'll be waiting.” Shining Knight sighed.

“Of course. I hope you find the man from the future.”

“You and me both. Or J'onn'll blow a gasket.” I shook my head.

“A what?” I sighed.

“Don't worry about it. Okay? Vigilante will explain when he gets back from his mission.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

California is a large state, but the earthquake was somewhat in a centralized area. Which means Booster Gold was with us, in a centralized area. So he couldn't have gone far.

“ _Booster Gold. Come in Booster Gold. Booster Gold if you don't come in soon, I will be forced to find you telepathically._ ” I warned. No answer. I felt a little worry as I tried to contact him telepathically and couldn't get him.

Cadmus was dangerous... But would they kidnap one of us? Would they be that blatant? “ _Hey WatchTower. It's Divinero. Can you put a trace on Booster Gold?_ ” I asked. I hated to rat on the kid like this, but his safety outweighed everything else.

“ _Booster should be about five miles from you. Going South that is._ ” I heard Overwatch's voice. I sighed.

“ _Thanks._ ” I made my way down, thinking how I was going to murder him when I got to him.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So then I told Superman it was no problem, that he could ask me to tag along anytime.” I walked over to Booster. He was telling some sort of story, to a young woman if the sound of the laugh and the perfume was anything to go by.

“Booster Gold!” I growled. “Let's go.” I sensed him out, dragging him to me.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Divinero. You... Are you actually mad...? I didn't think you got mad. Except that one time with me and Beetle. But hey, that Bug started it.” He tried to mouth. I grabbed his wrist.

“I... Think I'll just... Go.” I heard the girl walk off.

“I don't think she was the one, Booster...” I heard the little robot, Skills or something, speak.

“Not now.” I glared.

“Do you have any idea how worried I've been?”

“Worried? About me? I'm touched. But I'm fine.” Booster laughed. “I'm fine. I did my part and-”

“And what?!” I growled. I heard a street lamp blow. Damn it. Keep calm, Caleb. “I have been trying to reach you through the comms. I have tried to telepathically locate you. What was so important you had to leave your post and not say a damn thing to me or to your partner?”

Booster swallowed. Good. He had the decency to be worried. “Divinero... I... My comms must have shut off. I went looking for Skeets. He... Wandered off to scan and I don't like him getting to far from me. Wound up talking to that nice girl. As for the telepathy thing... My suit prevents telepathic interference. I can't really talk much about future stuff, kind of a Time Master thing, but I can say that thanks to you and... Some other powerful telepaths that have yet to exist, we have a way to prevent telepaths from wandering into minds... There's a huge thing about mind control and....”

“But you're okay?” I cut him off from rambling.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I didn't check in. I don't get why your so worried.” I could imagine his arms crossed.

“Um... Gold... We are in late 2016... Cadmus....” The robot, Skeets, spoke.

“Right.... The paranoia is beginning to sink in. I should've known. Its why we haven't seen much of Question...” I frowned.

“What?”

“Oh... Right... Sorry... Future stuff. But again, I know the future, I can prevent myself from getting into trouble or corrupting the Time Line. I may come across as a selfish prick, but Time is everything to me.” Booster explained. “Well... That and fame....” I covered my face with my hands.

“Just... Glad you're okay. Don't do that again. If...” I sighed. “Like you said. You and your tech are from the future. If Cadmus... If Cadmus got their hands on it... The rest of us would be done for.” I opened up.

“Right. Look... Divinero. Just... Relax. Things'll look up.” I just shook my head, starting to fly away.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I relaxed as J'onn rubbed my back. I'd managed to talk him to come home tonight. To try and help me out. ' _Wish to talk more about it? I know Booster had you worried today..._ ' I swallowed.

' _No... I'm getting better. Feeling better. You're not to pissed with him are you?_ ' I asked.

' _No. Just... Angry he worried you so much. That's all._ ' He kissed the top of my head. I sighed, snuggling closer. He was always so warm, smooth. I hummed.

' _How did things go with Shayera and Mari working together?_ ' I asked.

' _It was the strangest thing. The two became friendly since working together._ ' J'onn had that smirk in his tone.

' _You planned that. You little scamp.'_ I teased. I could feel his grin.

' _It's better we all start working together in a form of harmony. Otherwise, Cadmus would have more fodder for their cause._ ' I nodded.

' _True. True._ ' We laid there in silence, taking in the others presence.

' _You know... I was thinking..._ ' I started. He chuckled.

' _That's dangerous._ ' I playfully hit him.

' _J'onn. I'm being serious._ ' I kissed him. ' _What if... We didn't have a big-to-do like wedding...? And we just went for the courthouse? I mean... We wanted to do this when the time was right and things sort of slowed down... But the way things are going... I doubt that'll happen._ ' I told him. He hummed, hands tracing over that scar.

' _Okay. We get Gary, Jordan, and Lacey. Lynn and Trisha. The original members... And I suppose Ms. Lane and Ms. Park._ ' J'onn rambled. I gave a smile.

' _Just our little families.'_ I thought for a moment. ' _Ms. Park? From Central City? I know her and Wally went on a date or two but..._ '

' _It's apparently becoming something more serious than we thought. Or at least, judging by his thoughts throughout the day. I try not to listen... But-'_

' _He's a loud thinker. I know. Trust me._ ' I chuckled, nuzzling him. ' _Now... How about we... make a few more plans? Hmm?'_ I teased, getting on top of him. He laughed, hands going to my hips.

' _Don't think this is how we should make plans._ ' He teased, kissing me. I leaned my forehead against his, feeling his hands wander.

' _You're not complaining. Are you?_ ' I teased.

' _Not at all._ ' He kissed me again. ' _Not at all._ '

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I Do, Do You?

Chapter Thirteen: I Do, Do You?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I took in deep breaths as I turned to face whoever was walking in. Lacey, judging by the perfume. “Ready to go?”

“As I'll ever be... Though I don't understand why J'onn wanted to go separately like this.”

“Tradition, Caleb! You're not supposed to see the other future spouse before the wedding. It's a big deal.” Lacey argued, walking over. I felt her messing with my tie, probably retying it.

“And the suits? And every thing else? Did you brainwash him into wanting to do all of this...?” I asked.

“No. He wanted to be somewhat traditional. Or maybe he wanted to see you in a suit? You don't look half-bad.” I could hear the teasing in her voice. I snorted.

“Nothing traditional about our relationship...”

“True. True.” She patted my chest. “Ready to head out? Gary already has Jordan out there with J'onn. Lynn said she'd meet us there with Trisha.” I nodded, getting my cane. “And don't worry about cat hair. Charcoal is sleeping happily in the living room.”

I gave a smile. “He's a lazy cat. But I guess that's fine.” I oriented my cane, feeling her take my hand. “Any word on my Justice League friends?”

“I think I heard Clark and Lois in the background when I last called Gary. Shayera... Is she coming?”

“Of course she is. She's an original member. And a good friend.”

“Just recalled you wanted something low-key, and a woman with wings isn't exactly... That.” Lacey walked me out to her car. I laughed.

“Dr. Fate, er, Kent, gave an amulet to her, it's supposed to hide her wings from the human eyes. So we should be good.” I got into the car, careful of where I placed my cane. “We did get Judge Laiter to officiate... Right? She likes me. I taught her son last year and got him out of his habit of pranking the substitute teachers.”

“I think so... Now, be quiet and let me drive. I'd hate for us to wreck on your big day. I don't think a hospital would be a fun place for a wedding.” She teased. I rolled my eyes, taking another breath. I felt her hand on my arm.

“Relax, Caleb. It's all going to be fine.” I gave a soft smile.

“I hope so.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just... He's been married before, Lace... And I'm not-”

“Caleb. Breath. Relax. J'onn loves you. Beyond loves you. He's absolutely crazy about you.” She sighed. “When that whole incident with the Dark Heart happened...? He called us. Crying. I don't think I ever heard J'onn cry before. But he was so scared because your heart had stopped twice. He thought he was going to lose you. Hell, we all thought your dumbass self was going to die.” She started.

“But you were fine. And we were so happy, he was so happy. He called back, said you were fine... And don't get me started on what happened with the Justice Lords...” She trailed. I took in another breath.

“Okay. Okay. I can do this. We can do this.” I gave a grin. “Let's get me to my wedding.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lacey got me as far as the steps before Gary grabbed my arm. “Come on. Best man is gonna lead you out. Clark and J'onn are there. Even got a few other Leaguers.”

“And Lynn and Trisha?” I asked, feeling someone hug me from behind. I grinned. “Never mind. Found them.”

“I can't believe you're getting married. Seems like just a few days ago I was dragging your scrawny ass into my apartment.” Lynn held me close. “Now you're a decent human being, getting married and being normal.” That last part was somewhat of a tease. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. I hugged her, then Trisha.

“It's all going to be okay.” I said.

“I know. And if it doesn't work out, J'onn's still coming to dinners. He's a little nicer than you are.” Trisha teased. I shook my head, hearing a camera flash. I groaned at Lacey.

“Seriously?”

“It's a big day. One that will need lots of pictures. Even if you can't see them, J'onn will love them.” Lacey laughed. “And so will any future mini-yous. Let's just hope that when those start coming, they'll be like J'onn.” I snorted.

“It's my wedding day. Why are all of you being so mean to me?” I frowned.

“Payback for my wedding.” Lacey reminded me. I gave a sheepish smile.

“Right. That.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We had a small courtroom to ourselves. Lacey took Lynn and Trisha to their seats and I stood back with Gary. “Sure you're ready?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. Just... A little nervous. What if... He changes his mind?” I asked.

“Trust me. He's not gonna change his mind. You can't see it, but the way he looks at you... I'd swear it's like... I don't know how to phrase it. But I can only imagine it's how I look Lacey... You know... When she's not getting on my last nerve.” He chuckled. I gave a smile.

“Remind me again why we never tried anything?”

“Because my ass is too straight for you and your ass is to manly for me.” He laughed. I grinned as he took my arm.

“Right, right.”

The door opened and Gary walked me down. I could hear Diana and Bruce speaking about something. Probably picking up on my nervousness.

Wally was saying something in his usual fast way, to Linda, I assumed. I leaned to Gary. “Your wife didn't destroy my tie did she?” I whispered.

“No. I just doubt anyone here's seen you in any suit aside from the one you wear for your... Other job.” He whispered back. I shrugged. Maybe I was just paranoid.

I felt a hand take mine, my cane getting taken by Gary. J'onn. “Good. Glad to see you again, Caleb. Are you ready?” Judge Laiter asked. I nodded, giving a smile. I was as ready as I could be. So many butterflies. “And you, J'onn?”

“I don't think I could be readier.” He called. The judge took in a breath.

“In that case, let's get started.” And with that, the speech began. Of love and hope. Bliss and terror. Sickness and health.

“I do.” was truly one of the best phrases I'd ever said. The rings were somewhat difficult. I had shaking hands and was so worried I'd put it on the wrong finger, though J'onn was a great guide.

The kiss? J'onn was never much for PDA, but that kiss... It held promise, was a promise. “Been wanting to do that since you walked in.” J'onn whispered. I grinned, leaned into him as the Laiter pronounced us man and groom, Mr. and Mr. J'onzz.

“Caleb J'onzz has a great ring to it, right?” I asked, grin still on my face.

“You have no idea.” J'onn brought me close as our friends and family cheered, coming to us to congratulate us.

“You need to come by the Manor... Reception. Nothing big, but... I felt Alfred and I could provide the needed intakes for Clark, Kara, and Wally.” I nodded.

“I thought that was Kara's perfume. Let me guess, she's here with Babs?” I asked. The Batgirl and I had become somewhat close while I was stuck on monitor duty after the Dark Hear Incident.

“Mhmm... Now... Again. Wayne Manor.” Bruce reminded me. I smiled.

“Okay. We'll be there soon.” I promised, J'onn taking my hand as we walked off to speak with some of the other guests.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The reception at Wayne Manor was more than just a small to-do. There were at least 30 other Justice League members there, not including staffers that J'onn and I were close to. “I can't believe Bruce opened his home like this...”

“I can. He wants to observe everyone, see who may or may not be arguing with each other so he can, in his own way, fix it.”

“That devious Bat. And on our wedding day too.” I half-huffed.

“He's a brilliant man.” J'onn kissed me softly. “Come on. Let's have a little fun. Mingle. Then we can slip out back home...” His voice trailed, another quick kiss. I grinned. This was a new side, a fun one.

“Gonna even carry across the threshold?” I teased.

“Depends, if I pick you up, will you kick and hit at me?” He shot back. I grinned.

“Not this time. Not today.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lynn was making J'onn dance with her, but that was fine, I was having a nice chat with Mr. Terrif- Michael and his husband, Paul. “It was so nice of Bruce to let you guys have this here. Think if Paul and I renewed our vows...”

“I don't know... He might.”

“Absolutely not. Michael, you know I already have the perfect place for that. You won't take that from me.” Paul snorted.

“Of course not dear.” There was a bit of a crash and I turned.

“What's going on?”

“Oh nothing. Jaime's beetle is acting up. He's been trying to have a decent conversation with Tim Drake and the bug is apparently offended.” a voice from behind deadpanned. I tilted my head. It sounded familiar...

“Jason? Todd?” I asked.

“Yeah. We're all sort of crashing here for a little while. Me, Dicky-boy, and Timmy. The old man's a little less than thrilled, which is part of why I'm assuming he's throwing this get together. Wants to keep us out of the trouble he knows we get into.”

“In other words, like father like sons?” Michael teased. Jason made a noise.

“He is not our father. We're orphans, not desperate. Besides, if anyone at this house is our... Parental figure, it's Alfred.” He started to walk away. “Also, if the Bat isn't too busy with the Princess, tell him we're out of those nice cookies... I think Wally ate them all. Or one of the supers did.” I heard his footsteps fade.

“He's a bushel of sunshine.” Michael said. I shrugged.

“I don't care what he says, he's definitely a Bat-Brat.” I spoke. A hand came to my shoulder and I grinned. “Lynn finally let you go?”

“She did. On one condition. I dance with you.” He pulled me off. I gave a sigh.

“I guess we could dance, if that's the price for you freedom.” I teased.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn lifted me up, walking me into our house. I laughed as he set me down on the bed. “Today was a great day. A success even.” I said, kissing him.

“It was. And Bruce is adamant that we take a week. Whatever will we do with this sort of free time?” He shifted, kissing me again. I hummed.

' _I'm sure we can think of something. First thing's first though, did you check on Charcoal? Don't need any interruptions tonight._ ' I slid off my shoes.

' _He's got food and a comfy pillow on his cat bed. He's fine. For now.. I think I'd rather focus on you._ ' I laid back on the bed, his hand on my chest. I hummed, laying still.

' _I like the sound of that..._ '

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Question Authority

Chapter Fourteen: Question Authority

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I groaned when the blast hit and I fell to the ground. “You alright there, Divinero?” Captain Atom asked, helping me up.

“Maybe jumping right back into rotation after my honeymoon wasn't the best idea.” I tried to joke.

“We all got jobs to do.” Captain Atom reminded me. I shrugged.

“True. True.” I stood, getting back into the air. “Come on. Let's go before Superman gets snippy. You know how he feels about the members of Apokolips.”

“I hear that. He's a bit... Hostile with them.” I nodded. That was an understatement.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We managed to catch up with Superman and Mantis. The man was mouthing off, ripping apart buildings. “Why do all the world's conquerors get so mouthy?” Captain Atom asked.

“Everyone from Apokolips likes to give speeches.” Superman stated. “You get him high, I get him low. Divinero-”

“I'll keep the debris from smashing people.” I finished, feeling the wind as the two sped upward. I lowered myself until I could touch ground, focusing on the areas above us. If debris was going to fall, it would stop before it touched.

I could hear Lois Lane and a group of other reporters, trying to get the 'big scoop'. I turned to them. “All of you, get out of here, it's not safe. And I do not want anyone getting smashed. Or electrocuted. Or get radiation poisoning from Captain Atom.” I warned. Okay, so Captain Atom wasn't entirely radiation and couldn't quite spread radiation poisoning, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Superman landed nearby. Something cold near by. “He froze the Captain. Help him unfreeze while I get him away from the people?”

“I'll see what I can do. You handle sparky.” I felt him speed off as I concentrated on the ice. I started to shatter it from the inside out, hearing Captain Atom groan. “How're you feeling?”

“Cold. Where's Superman?” I listened carefully before gesturing elsewhere.

“That way. I think he and Mantis were headed for the subway.” I told him.

“Great. You coming with?”

“I'm going to make sure these people remain safe. Especially since _someone_ refuses to leave.” I shot that last bit at Lois. I could hear her huff something about Mr. White having her ass if she doesn't produce a decent article about the attack.

“Roger that.” And off he sped. I took the time to sense out pieces of fallen buildings, putting them out of the roadways and away from the people.

“So Chief, anyone hurt or need a lift to the hospital?” I asked. Fighting beings from Apokolips wasn't exactly my expertise. Sure, I could hit hard if needed, but I was no Superman, nor was I a Captain Atom.

“I think most of us are fine. Shaken and bruised, but fine. The other two...”

“Superman and Captain Atom are more skilled in dealing with beings like Mantis. I came to make sure people didn't get hurt.” I explained. J'onn wasn't as thrilled about my jumping in as I was, but with everything going on... Better safe than sorry. Last thing we needed was the Justice League to be sued because Superman or some other member got too rough when fighting the bad guys...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could tell there a bright flash was coming from the subways as I made my way over. I swore, wondering if more were arriving... Until Captain Atom came out. “Wouldn't go down there if I were you, Divinero... Lois and Superman.” I nodded.

“Nope. Make that mistake only once. Then you learn.” I chuckled. “So... All's well that ends well?” I asked.

“We sent that demon back, if that's what you're asking. Even took his magic boom tube away.” I gave a smile.

“Guess that's one way to stop our problems. If only more villains were as easy to send away.” I mused.

“If only.” We both started to fly away when someone down below called for Captain Atom. Or, I should say, for Captain Nathaniel Adams. We both flew down. “General Eiling? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Here for you, Captain. You've been recommissioned by the U.S. Air Force.” The General spoke. “Good to see you too, Divinero, but this doesn't concern you. Unless you'd like another go at our machine...?” I glared.

“I'd rather not hook myself up again. For some reason I think you'd let it kill me this time.” I looked toward Captain Atom. “You'll be fine here?” I whispered.

“I got this.” I nodded, flying back off to where we told J'onn and the others at the monitor to bring us back.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“And just where are Clark and Adams?” J'onn asked. He walked into the infirmary while I was getting the customary check up. Nothing major this time, just a few bruises.

“Clark is with Lois and Captain Atom has been taken back by the Air Force.” I pulled my hood down. “Timing's a little strange isn't it? The Air Force re-recruiting one of our strongest members? Think Cadmus's got to the military?”

“It's... Not something that would be unheard of...” J'onn admitted. He took my hand. “Are you okay? I know it was a bit soon to send you back into the field and-”

I snorted. “Please, J'onn have some faith. I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. I did just as I said I would, keeping the crowds nice and safe. Nothing more or less.” I gave a smile and stood, kissing his cheek. “How was your first day back? Did Felicity even let you have chair back or did you have to fight her for it?” I teased.

“It's been going rather well... Little bit of... Everything going on... But, I'm getting caught up. Felicity and Michael are rather... Good at keeping up on the goings on of the Tower. Like Question may be getting more intel on Cadmus that we could use...” I nodded.

“Of course they are.” I stretched. “Good thing too... I hate not knowing what they're planning... So, anyone else need any help or...?”

“I'm sure you can find something on the ship to do. I overheard one of the Canaries saying they needed a sparring partner.” I groaned.

“I don't know which would be worse... Going deaf battling with Dinah or getting scarred up by Sara.” I shook my head. “Might as well get back into the swing of things though. If it's Sara, say something nice about me at my funeral.”

“Why...? Why are you like this? Sara will not kill you.” J'onn argued.

“Not intentionally... But when she's how out of practice I am because _someone_ refuses to spar with me, she'll beat me to a pulp.”

“Yes... But you'll be alive.” J'onn said, walking me down. I snorted, appalled really.

“Wow. That's nice to hear from my loving husband. You're supposed to say 'oh don't worry dear, Sara would never beat anyone to a pulp unless they were villains'.”

“I do love you Caleb. Which is why I'm not going to lie to you.” J'onn responded. I shot a glare in direction before walking into the gym, silently praying that it was Dinah who wanted to spar instead of Sara.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Flashpoint

Chapter Fifteen: Flashpoint

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Walking into the monitor room was fun, especially with a slight limp. (Thank, Sara.) I heard J'onn having some sort of argument over the comms. Frowning, I went over to where I could sense Felicity.

“Overwatch... What's going on?”

“Question was abducted by Cadmus. Superman and Huntress, yes, Huntress, went to help him and Captain Atom started firing at them.” I swore.

“Great... So that's why Eiling wanted him back...” I took a seat. “So what's the status? Do I need to go down there and cause some sort of distraction? I mean... I could hold Captain Atom back for a little bit...”

“No offense, Divinero, but I think Captain Atom is out of your power range.” I heard Felicity typing something fast. “And the teleporters will be on in three, two-” A flash. “One.”

“What were you doing out there?” J'onn asked Huntress, that annoyed tone in his voice. He still hadn't gotten over her trying to kill Mandragora.

“Being Q's backup.” I heard her walking off. “I'm staying with him.” She announced. I could hear dragging. Question.

“What happened...?” J'onn asked again, directed toward Clark.

“I'll explain once I get Adams here to the infirmary... He may have attacked us and he may still be Air Force, but he's Justice League too...” Superman started off. I looked to J'onn.

“Think this has to do with whatever he may have found on Cadmus?” I asked.

“I have no doubts. We could look into his mind, see what he knows... Have an edge... But...”

“But Question's mind is probably a fucking maze...” I groaned. “This is bad... This is very bad....” I took in a breath. “Should we call in the others? Or wait for Superman to explain to us directly?”

“We wait. Batman is working on a lead in Gotham. He should be here for something like that.” I took another breath. A hand fell to my shoulder. “We're going to be okay.” I heard J'onn say. I nodded.

“I know. I know. Good guys always have to win, right?” I gave a slight smile.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Superman came back into the monitor room, all of us waiting to hear what he had to say. “Question got some sort of information for Cadmus and Luthor caught him. Summoned Waller. They tortured him J'onn... this isn't... This isn't just a difference in opinion anymore. This... This is becoming war.” He said, voice holding back anger. “I mean, first they clone some of us, now they're kidnapping and torturing us...? I mean...”

“We have to keep a level head, Superman. If we go down there, I believe the term is guns' blazing', then we'll be seen as the monsters that they've been trying to paint us as from the beginning.” J'onn reminded him.

“Divinero? You were cloned. It's not right.”

“No. It's not. And Libertine is dangerous. Homicidal. Angry. Delusional even. And Cadmus isn't much better. I mean, as far as secret government run agencies go, they're the worst. I've heard what they did to those kids Joker got to fight you guys... It's not...” I took a breath. “They're not worth going after right now. Not until we find out what was so damn important they kidnapped and tortured Question.”

“I third that, even though I'm not sure I'm technically part of this...” Overwatch said.

“Fourthed. Fourth. Whatever the proper term is....” Mr. Terrific said. “I mean, until we've got evidence and proof of how nefarious they are, we have to deal with them as minor annoyances.” Superman gave a growl.

“Fine. But when they hurt someone el-”

-Attention. Attention. The Binary Fusion Weapon is Online. Brace for firing.-

I froze, looking around. “What the hell? Who?” I could hear Felicity, J'onn, and Michael furiously typing.

“It's not shutting down... And.... Oh my gosh its trying to target Cadmus' public building.” Felicity swore.

“No. No... Offline. Come on you hunk of junk.” Michael swore. I started down the hall.

“Where are you going?!” J'onn called after me.

“To try and manually shut it down. Send Steel after me. He's good at this.” I felt an arm wrap around me. Superman. “Clark.”

“You'd die. The radiation would kill you.”

“Besides, I'm already heading down there.” Steel spoke over the comms. And then it went dark. Well... Darker.

The WatchTower was silent. The comms were down. Everything was down. I could walked back to J'onn when Clark released me. “I'm going down there. People are going to need help. Send teams. Javelins. Medical teams.” I turned to Superman. “You can manually open the Javelin bay.” I tried to stay calm, trying to not think about what just happened.

That we, so-called heroes, seemed to have fired on an innocent city. On innocent people. Oh hell what have we done...?

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was silent on the way down to Earth. Flash was practically vibrating beside me. Nervous energy... Lantern was silent. Damn was this going to be a hard trip...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I started with clearing roads so ambulances could get through. Flash was speeding through fires, sucking away the oxygen. Lantern finding survivors...

A little girl had gotten separated from her mother and I assisted her in finding her mother. “Thank you.”

“Of course. It's why we're here.” I gave a soft smile. Then it started.

“If you care so damn much, if you really wanted to help us, why the hell did you fire at us?!” An older man asked.

Time seemed to stop. I could feel their glares, the looks. Even members of the Justice League were standing still.

“We didn't fire.”

“Sure looked like it. You're the only ones with a death gun above our heads.” Another person spoke. Heavily accented. I swallowed.

“You're right. We do have that weapon. We shouldn't, but we do. And because of our arrogance making us think we needed such a weapon and our hubris to think no one could hack into the Justice League main frame, this happened. I'm sorry. I'll never, we'll never, be able to say it enough or do enough. But this was not what we intended.” I spoke.

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” A man spoke up. I sighed, nodding slowly.

“It sure is...” I could hear people starting to urge their families away from us, to the helicopters and Javelins. Away.

“We're fucked this time.... Aren't we...?” Flash asked. I nodded.

“We are. But it's okay. It's going to be okay. As long as we own up to what happened. Not like we can go back and change it.” I turned to where I could sense Booster Gold. “I mean it, no messing with the timeline.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, Divinero.” I heard him say, walking off. I took a breath.

“Get the League on the comms... The original members. I think... We're going to have to do something big to get out of this. Or at least, to get the others out of trouble.”

“Yeah... We do...” Flash agreed. I nodded.

“Let me know when you get them. I'll go find Lantern.”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Panic In The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this all seems rushed. I just rewatched the episodes and got so excited. Also, if anyone wants me to, I could write a oneshot or two about what happened during J'onn and Caleb's honeymoon.

Chapter Sixteen: Panic in the Sky

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Green Lantern!” I called out. I felt Lantern get closer.

“What's going on? More reinforcements or?”

“Flash is going to get us patched through to the original members. We're going to have a little... Meeting... About should be done.” I told him.

“Okay. He still out front?”

“Yeah.” We flew out, back to where Flash was.

“There they are. Good. Everyone's here.” Flash was speaking fast. Nervous energy again.

“What's going on down there?” Superman asked.

“They're terrified of us. They think we did this on purpose.” I said.

“Yeah... They.... They don't want our help, not as far as getting to an ambulance that is...” Flash admitted.

“It's... They've not been happy to see us. Had a couple of kids throwing rocks in an attempt to scare me off...” Lantern admitted.

“So what are you proposing we do?” Diana asked.

“What's been said? By the higher-ups?” I asked. J'onn knew I meant the current president, the other global leaders.

“They think we should turn ourselves in. That we are guilty. Waller has convinced them that we attacked them in an attempt for revenge.”

“Good. Waller's alive. That's great.” I took a breath.

“Okay. So... What if we made a deal.... With the global leaders?” I asked.

“Depends on the deal.” Shayera piped up.

“We turn ourselves in, but the other members of the League, the new guys, they go free. After all, they're mostly under our direction, so anything they do is because we told them to.” Flash finished up what he and I had discussed.

“And we have the weapon taken down. If someone could hack it and erase their presence, who's to say no one else would try?” I swallowed.

“Okay... I'm in. If it'll make them all feel better.” Superman said. The others agreed... Except for Batman.

“No thanks. If you feel guilty for something you didn't do, fine. But while you're rotting in custom prison cells, I'm going to figure out who tried to frame us.” Batman argued.

“Bruce....” Diana spoke softly. “We need to be there together. For solidarity.”

“I'm just a part-timer, remember?” Batman hung up. I sighed.

“Just... Come by and get us... I guess if he wants to join us later, he will.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The ride was quiet. I stayed near J'onn, panic still wanting to rise. Why was I so panicked? ' _Thoughts of what you think you could have done... They will drive you crazy. I'm speaking from experience._ ' J'onn spoke. I sighed.

' _We should have been able to-_ '

' _We were hacked._ ' J'onn spoke, matter-of-fact. He kissed the top of my head. _'When I lost K'yhm and M'yri'ah, I kept replaying the day over and over. How could I have saved them? If I had been at home, would it have changed anything?'_

' _What did you decide?_ ' I asked. I could feel the emotion from him. The way he always did when bringing up the girls. ' _Do you think you would have died too...? Or...?_ '

' _I think... H'ronmeer delivered me that day for a reason. He knew Earth would need me when the Invaders came. And again with Luther and Darkseid and everyone else we've faced so far._ ' I felt him kiss my cheek. _'I think he knew I'd be okay... That I'd find a new home. A new family._ ' I gave a smile.

' _Thanks. But stop being a sap. We're about to be arrested.'_ I thought for a moment. _'Think they'll give us conjugal visits? Or would that be too much of a risk?_ ' I half-teased. J'onn snorted.

' _I'm not sure. We'll have to see what happens..._ ' Silence as Superman and Diana were trying to come up with excuses for Batman not joining us. ' _Does Lynn know to get Charcoal?_ '

' _Yeah. She says she's gonna end up adopting him from us. I don't think she's got the guts._ ' I kissed his cheek, feeling calmer about the situation. He always made me feel better...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could sense Waller and nearly half-a-dozen other people. Weapons. “Good. You did show up.”

“We said we'd turn ourselves in, so long as the other members of the Justice League are allowed to walk. We keep our promises.” Superman said.

“Right. And where's Batman?” She snipped.

“Batmobile lost a wheel. Joker's getting away. You know how it goes.” Flash half-joked.

“Right.” I could feel Waller looking us over. “Didn't get an invitation Divinero, did it get lost in the mail?” I shrugged.

“Probably got lost in between all your magazines on how to catch superheroes and clone creation.” I could sense her surprise. “Don't be so shocked. Libertine is pretty mouthy. Tell me, I at least look better than him, right?” I tilted my head.

“Enough. Men. Arrest them.” We were mirandized, special restraints put on us so they could lead us about without worrying we'd escape.

Mine made me fully blind, my psychic energy cut off. I winced. “Little tight isn't it?” I asked.

“Can it, fag.” I snorted, hearing J'onn's slight growl at the insult.

“Wow. Army hasn't done a thing for your education or your people skills.” I gave a smirk. “Really darling, if you thought you were being original, you're dead wrong.”

“Just keep walking and stay quiet. All of you.” I shrugged.

“Sure thing, officer.” I could feel Superman bump me. His way of telling me to shut up. Got it. Message received.

Jl-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“How should cell them up?” One asked Waller.

“Superman and Flash. The ladies together. Lantern. The Martian and Divinero.” Confusion. “Spouses have rights. I'm just following the law.” Waller said. I could feel the looks of disbelief as J'onn and I were lead into another cell. Clark and Wally were lead to the one beside us. Lantern and the girls in front.

When they left, I felt my way around the cell, adjusting to the new space so I wouldn't fall. Finding the bed, I sat down. “So... How long do you think they'll give us? 10 years? 20?” I asked.

“Probably life. At least, on Thanagar, it's what we'd get. Or execution. Depending.” I heard Shayera.

“Great. So... To pass the time... Anyone bring a little rubber ball we can toss around? Board games?”

“This isn't a vacation.” John reminded me.

“Oh, I know. I'm just trying to adjust.” I felt J'onn sit beside me, sighing.

“Just rest.... I'm sure our stay will be... Interesting once they figure out what they'll do to us.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Voices came down the hallway. Batman and Waller. Arguing. I frowned, raising up from where I had burrowed beside J'onn on the bed.

“Are you certain?”

“I wouldn't be here if I weren't. Now let them out. If you want there to be any hope for Earth, you will release the original Justice League.” Batman demanded. All of us were up now, moving closer to hear.

Our cells opened, a slight alarm sounded. I frowned. “What's going on?” I asked.

“Consider it my gift, Divinero. You and the Justice League, if Batman is right, are being released without prejudice. Consider the charges, dropped.” Waller spoke.

“Why? What happened?”

“Question's research. Apparently Lex has been a busy man. He's used Cadmus, and Ms. Waller, to set up a scenario much like the one in the world the Justice Lords were from.” I felt myself freeze. Oh hell. No... no...

“He wanted to make me angry enough to try and murder him....” Superman swore.

“He did. And when you wouldn't after what happened with Question, he framed the League for the destruction of Cadmus by taking over the WatchTower controls. Which he did using Question's access codes.” A breath. “Now, if we're done playing catch up, there's a homicidal maniac on lose. We need to get to Metropolis. Now.”

“Remember what you promised. I get to have the first crack at him.” Waller growled.

“Sure. If he doesn't kill you first.” Batman spoke.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Back in the Javelin. Headed for Metropolis. “Any contact at the WatchTower? I know it was a mess when I left but... How was it when you guys left?” I asked.

“Still under-repairs. Power must still be out because I can't get a hold of anyone there.” J'onn said.

“Okay. So... It's just us. Teaming up again. Like the old days.” I gave a slight smile.

“Just like the old days. With Luthor as the villain.” Superman agreed.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Divided We Fall

Chapter Seventeen: Divided We Fall

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Batman ordered us into position, Superman and himself covering Waller as she made her grand entrance to confront Luthor, Flash and Green Lantern on the ground, the rest of us in the air outside of Lex Corp.

Shayera swore. “What is it?”

“Luthor... Luthor isn't just Luthor... Braniac... Brainiac's merged with him.” I froze.

“Brainiac... As is Destroyer of Worlds' Brainiac?”

“This is going to be quite the battle...” Diana muttered. There was a crash and Superman was zipping toward us.

“We have to cut them, him, whatever. We have to cut them off. Before they hurt someone.” Superman said.

“What about Waller?” Granted, the woman was a royal bitch, but if Luthor/Brainiac killed her...

“She's fine. Batman's patching her up before he meets us. Our priority is stopping Luthor and Brainiac though.” Superman reminded us.

“Right. Let's dance.” Diana flew off. We followed, Flash zipping up the building with us.

“So how are we going to take down ugly?”

“Hit him hard and fast.” Shayera said. I could hear her mace lighting up, Luthor/Brainiac making a growling sound.

“You peasants. You seriously think you can stop me? I'm a god now.” They growled. I heard Batman groan and flew down to catch him, telekinetically sending a car up to hit the monster.

“So tell me, is he now as ugly outside as he is inside?”

“Now's not the time, Divinero.” Batman growled. “Fling me back up, I have an electrically charged batarang that could disable him momentarily.”

“If you say so.” I flung as hard as I could, though I am not Superman, or Diana. I heard the dual growl and grinned. “Hell yeah!”

Too soon. Something wrapped around me, a current of electricity making me groan. “Look at all of you... Pathetic. Trapped. Weak.” That sounded like Luthor. “Now who to start with? I guess Flash... He was the first to go in the other world... Wasn't he? And then Divinero... Perhaps then I'll release Superman, let you try for retribution.” He taunted. Flash and I cried out, whatever had us squeezing tighter.

“Go ahead. But there's more than just us. We... We may not can stop you, but you can't take on the rest of the League. You'll be history before they're done with you.” Flash taunted back, breathless.

“That's right. Go ahead. Piss off the most powerful beings in the galaxy. It's your peril.” I played, trying to sense out what was grabbing us, trying to make it let go. Nothing. Shit.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not quite organic or inorganic.” A more robotic voice said. Brainiac. I glared.

“Never hurts to try.” Another squeeze. I heard Flash shout. Another current of electricity. I lolled my head, trying to focus. On what... What could I focus on...?

There was a shout and I was falling. I think Flash was too, but there wasn't a will to care. Someone caught me. J'onn...

We landed, Superman had caught Flash. “Are you two okay?” Diana asked. I gave a thumbs up, catching my breath.

“Peachy. Perfectly fine.” I coughed. “How... Did...?”

“He did not take into account that between Diana, Superman, and I, we have the strength of ten thousand men.” J'onn all but growled, staying close. Hovering. Protective ass.

“Yeah? And where'd he go? Did we get in some good shots? Or did you worry too much about saving our asses?” Flash asked. Silence. Damnit.

“Great. Now we have to retrack down a homicidal maniac with delusions of being a god.” I huffed.

“That should be easy...” Batman said. I heard him ruffle with something. “I placed a tracker on him. He seems to be headed for Lex Corp on the East Side. Everyone up for round 2?” He asked.

“Let's go hunting.” Green Lantern answered. “And maybe we should tell Waller to keep her guys close... Just in case?”

“Just in case.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“I wasn't really expecting to see you all so soon. But since you won't go away... Why not battle with yourselves?” Luthor/Brainiac spoke.

“Shit.” Flash swore. I frowned.

' _What's going on?_ '

' _The technology from the Dark Heart... Brainiac and Luthor fused with it._ '

' _And that bit about fighting ourselves?'_

 _'He's... The Dark Heart made us..._ ' I swore. Great. Just great.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

A car flew by me, just managing to dodge. “Where did you learn to aim? It's like you're blind or something.” I called out to my apparent doppelganger.

“Hiding behind humor? Typical. Then again, didn't expect anything less. You're terrified. And for good reason.” I could feel something, someone, rummaging around in my head. Tugging on my emotions. Fear. Crippling fear.

“Face it. You're damaged. No good to anyone. Blind. Helpless. A victim of trauma you refuse to get over.” The other me walked closer. I shook my head, sensing him/me back out. Need to return the favor, don't I?

“You know, it's bad enough when someone I don't know tries to push their iniquities out on me, but for my own doppelganger to do that? That's just sad.” He laughed.

“If you're trying to find my emotions, you'll discover I don't really have any. Libertine's right. You get so much more done without them. Look at how they wreck you. You're still doubting yourself. Even now.” I felt something grip me, pull me closer.

“You're terrified of the day he'll slip. The day he'll be just like his doppelganger. You're terrified of the day you become Libertine. Like Mother. You worry you're not strong enough, that one day, they'll turn on everyone and everything. Just like they did on the other Earth.” I struggled, growling. It was one thing to talk about me, but my friends? My colleagues? My heroes?

“You know what....? You're absolutely right. I am terrified. But unlike you, unlike most people, I do something about it. Daily. I fight alongside them. I keep them in check, remind them that it's people they're dealing with, not robots. I make myself stronger, I keep up with them. Fight with them.” I broke free, grabbing them instead.

“I'm terrified. And that's okay. To say I'm not would be a lie. And I'm no liar.” I brought him/me closer. “I'm the real deal. You... You're just a cheap imitation.” A robot, I reminded myself. I sensed his body/my body out and clenched my fists. I heard him cry out, shatter. Each 'bone' broken, each machine part ripped away. Until he was nothing but junk.

I fell to my knees, taking a breath. He wasn't real. He wasn't me. He was a trick by Luthor and Brainiac.

Standing, I could Diana finishing up with her double and Shayera and John swapping partners. We stood together as we finished, turning our attacks to the real monster. “It's over Brainiac, Luthor. You're both going down.” Superman called.

“You can try all you want, but you'll never beat us. We're not gonna break down.” Flash called, speed throwing a few rocks for measure. Oh Flash, never change.

“You insufferable leeches.” There were flashes of light. I grabbed some debris, trying to use it as a shield. It pushed me back and I landed on Superman. I gave a groan.

“Now... Where is...” An explosion. Everything coming down around us. Superman covered me, knowing he could handle it better than I could.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Looks like you lose, Ugly.” Flash called out.

“Hardly. The Justice League has been defeated. And you... Well, I'm just human enough to enjoy this.” I herd Lex's chuckle and swore. Superman tried to get up, muttering 'no' over and over.

“Guess the Question was right. I'll kill you. Then Armageddon.” A gun cocked. I telekinetically grabbed some debris, sending it toward Luthor's voice.

“You'll have to go through me first.” I stood. Shaky. Damn it Diana why'd you have to blow the building up...?

“You really do have a death wish, don't you?”

“NO!” I felt Flash speed passed. Could hear something like armor clinking... What was going on?

“He keep speed hitting Luthor... The armor's coming off.” Guess I asked aloud.... Thanks Lantern for replying.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Another flash. Another gasp. I felt a presence gone. Flash. Wally. No... Luthor cackled.

“Guess I really did kill him.” Superman sped over. No. NO. I heard Lex gasp, a strangled thing. “Go ahead, Superman. Kill me. Kill me for Flash.” I made my way over, when I felt Batman grab me.

“Let him work this out. Trust me.” I heard a word in my mind. Kryptonite. Bruce had a backup plan. (Of course he did.)

“No. I'm not the man who killed President Luthor. I wish I were. Damn do I wish I were. But I'm not. I am, however, the man who will let presidential candidate Luthor rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life.” A punch. Good night Luthor.

“Superman! Everyone! Flash is still here! He's weak but he's here. I... Can sense him.” J'onn spoke. I felt it too. Slowed down. We all started feeling around. For a portal, for something tangible.

“I've got him! Come on, Wally stay with us!” Shayera yelled.

“Shayera? Oh Shay... It's beautiful. It's the Speed Force. My uncle... Barry... He's here... He's here too...” He sounded so tired. (Like we must have.)

“No you don't! You don't get to die on us!” I heard Lantern yell. J'onn grabbed my hand and I felt Superman grab my other. We pulled and tugged. He was going to come home...

I heard him grunt out, a low pitiful sound. “Guys... I can't go that fast again... Ever. Okay? I can't... I... I won't come back if I do... It's why... It's why...” He passed out. I could hear Shayera and Lantern lift him.

“Come on... We all need to get checked out at the WatchTower... And tell our loved ones we're no longer under-arrest....” Superman said. I nodded, leaning into J'onn.

“Yeah... The doctor sounds great... Because I think I broke a rib... Or two...” I groaned. “And Flash needs attention... Think we can let Ms. Park on board?” I directed the question to Batman.

“If the Tower's up and running. I still haven't heard from Steel or Mr. Terrific.”

The comms came online. “This is your lucky day. We're back online and better than ever....” Mr. Terrific said. “Okay... So slightly less than good. We had some trouble, but it's taken care of except for the clean up. But we can deal with that after everyone gets checked out.”

“Understood.” Batman answered. “Now we need to wait for the teleporter, since someone crashed our javelin.”

“Someone had to do something.” Diana defended.

“Something. Not kill us all.” Batman growled. I snorted, laying my head against J'onn's shoulder.

' _Should we tell them they sound like they're married?_ '

' _No.... No... Let them figure it out for themselves...'_

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I winced as Dr. Emes finished wrapping my ribs. “That should help... I'd suggest being put off rotation for a while though. All of you.” He directed toward the rest of the original League. “Don't get me wrong, I know you're the top 8 and whatever... But you still nearly got yourselves killed. Let the younger ones take point for a little while.”

We were silent. None of us had shared what we were talking about while waiting for the teleporter. “Actually, we're... We're going to do a press conference tomorrow... About the whole thing. But after that, I'm sure we'll be taking a break.”

“Of course, gotta explain why your names are suddenly cleared?”

“Something like that.” Batman stated.

“KAL!” Supergirl rushed in. “What were you thinking? I mean seriously? Brainiac and Luthor? Are you out of your mind?”

“Easy there, Kara. I'm fine. We're fine.”

“I heard Wally almost died. That doesn't sound fine to me.”

“Ka-” I felt J'onn tug me away, away from the infirmary and to the room we had on the Tower.

“Let them hash that out amongst themselves...” He pulled me into the room, careful of my wounds. I could feel him shift. _'How bad?_ '

' _I've had worse... The Dark Heart was much worse._ '

' _And your double?_ '

' _He liked to talk crap... Is that what my enemies hear? Me talking shit? Because if so, I need to rework on my image._ ' I teased. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Soft. Tentative. Worried. ' _J'onn. I'm fine. I swear._ ' I thought for a moment. _'Are you okay?_ '

' _I thought we'd lost Wally... And you... Luthor... Brainiac... He.... He scared me. Had me scared. And my doppelganger... Wasn't much better._ ' I kissed him.

' _We're safe now. The world is safe now. And tomorrow we give the news. And it'll all be okay. We'll be okay._ ' I kissed him again.

' _We will._ ' He assisted me in getting into the pajamas I had left up here, so I wouldn't get them caught on my bandages or hurt myself worse. We laid down, curled into one another. Safety. ' _We'll be okay._ ' He whispered again. I grinned.

' _We will._ '

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: United We Stand

Chapter Eighteen: United We Stand

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


The crowd was silent as we stood, Batman, Diana and Flash on one side of Superman, Shayera, Lantern, and J'onn and I on the other. I could feel the presence of many League members. The staff from the WatchTower. The press. Damn the press. And.... ' _Is Lynn out there?_ '

' _Seems so... Not everyday Divinero and the rest of the founding members of the Justice League give a press conference._ ' I snorted.

' _Right.'_ We heard Superman walk up to the podium, signaling the start.

“Thank you all for coming today. It means a lot.” He swallowed. “I'm sure by now many of you have heard the news, have seen the evidence the Question and Batman gathered. How Lex Luthor, under the influence of Brainiac, went out of his way to try and get everyone to question the motives of the Justice League.” A pause.

“He almost killed us. All of us. Even those on the WatchTower. He nearly killed people. Innocent people, in the name of vengeance and anarchy.” Superman took another breath. Good. He was just as nervous as we were.

“But the thing is... If we weren't so guilty, he never would have made it as close as he did.” A collective gasp from the audience. “Yes. We're guilty. Guilty of hubris. Of paving the way to hell with our good intentions and not seeing the flaws that could have been exploited.”

“If we didn't have the technology, he wouldn't have been able to hack it and use it as he did. If we weren't hanging over the people we protect in some spaceship, we could have been faster, better prepared.”

“This is the reason why we will decommission the WatchTower and the energy weapon up there.” I could picture him looking at the people, shaking hands that no one would notice because he's Superman.

“Members of the Justice League, I'd like to thank you for your courageous service, you're unwavering support in what we do. But from now on, you'll be independent agents. We will no longer be some super-powered army. Thank you. Again.” He stepped away and we all started to fall into step behind him.

“That's it?!” We heard Green Arrow say. We all turned. “The Justice League is going to continue, with or without you. No one here denies that the eight of you are some of the best. The originals. The most dedicated out of all of us. No one will deny your great service. If you wanna quit because you've done your fair share, we'll throw you a parade. But if you're quitting because it's easier, because what used to be Cadmus got under your skin, then you're not the heroes we all thought you were.”

“Like I said, the Justice League will continue with or without you, Superman. But I'm not so blind as to not think we could use all of you, and your guidance.” Arrow had the crowd going wild. Even I had to clap at that. J'onn. All of us.

Superman laughed, walking back. “Okay. Okay. Message received. But if we're going to continue this, we're going to need to implement some changes. First, the weapon is gone. The technology will be destroyed, so no one else can use it. Maybe we can set up a base here on Earth. Be closer to the people...” He began. I grinned in J'onn's direction.

' _I think this went over well._ '

' _It did. It did._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I groaned walking through our door. “I never thought I could miss home so much.” I felt J'onn's arms wrap around me.

' _I know... It feels like we've not been here in years..._ '

' _I really thought we were going to be spending the rest of our lives in prison.... But I should've known Bruce wasn't going to settle for that._ '

' _Of course not. Then he'd have to admit that he was wrong about something._ ' J'onn huffed, kissing me, letting me go. ' _Charcoal... I haven't seen-_ ' We heard a meow and the skittering of feet. ' _Charcoal... So good to see you._ ' I grinned, sitting on the couch. Charcoal jumped into my lap.

' _I missed you too, you furball. Did you think we'd abandoned you to live a life of torment with Lynn? No... We wouldn't do that to you._ '

' _Torment? You turned out fine._ ' J'onn questioned, sitting beside me and taking Charcoal from my lap.

' _Right... You've only met her as an older woman. She's not the Lynn I grew up with. She's now an old woman trying to make up for her misdeeds._ ' I snorted, laying my head against J'onn.

' _So you say._ ' Charcoal's purr just continued. ' _Did you notice Diana and Bruce?_ ' I smirked.

' _Of course I did. I think nearly dying and losing Wally put things into perspective for them... About time really..._ '

' _You said it._ ' he kissed my cheek. ' _And the thing about rotations that Clark was talking about... Do you think... It'd be possible... To raise a family like this?_ ' J'onn asked. I gave a smile.

' _You've met Jefferson Pierce, right? The Black Lightning?'_

' _Yes..._ '

' _He has two daughters. If he can do it... I don't see why we couldn't. I mean... We can at least try right? If we're not compatible like that.... Adoption. Or even surrogacy._ ' I rambled. I grinned as J'onn kissed me.

' _I think we may need to try first. Just to see...._ ' Charcoal meowed. ' _After we just lay here for a bit and you heal more._ ' I snorted.

' _I'm perfectly-'_

' _Brainiac shocked you. You have electric burns.'_ J'onn reminded me. ' _Again._ ' I sighed.

' _Fine. Fine. But once I'm healed and less sore, we're going to try for those little hooligans we want so bad._ ' I grinned.

' _They'll only be hooligans if they act like you._ ' I mocked offense.

' _As if I don't know what you were like as a child. How soon you forget._ '

' _Yes. As a child._ ' I rolled my eyes.

' _Ass._ '

 


End file.
